Des anges et des Démons
by alouqua77
Summary: Peut importe notre condition, nos choix ou même notre nature, chacun d'entre nous a un cœur. Chacun d'entre nous a le droit à l'amour. C'est ce que Bella découvrira. A l'aube du changement, choisira-t-elle le blond ou le roux ? \Pas de vampire de l'histoire/ \présence de personnage de Vampire Diaries./
1. prologue

**Hello mes chers lecteurs ! Bientôt la rentré ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, de nouvelles idées et pleins de surprise ! J'espère que vous aimerez Des anges et des démons ! **

* * *

Peut importe qui nous sommes, où nous sommes, chaque être est différent. De part son caractère, ses envies et ses choix, il se démarquera toujours des autres.

-Au court de cette mission, je me suis rendu compte qu'Olivia était une femme hors du commun. Elle serait parfaite parmi nous. Je l'ai beaucoup observée cette année passé. Elle est douce, aimable et sérieuse. Quand j'étais dans sa classe, elle était toujours seule. Elle passait son temps à étudier, et je me suis beaucoup intéressée à elle. Je sais que je n'étais pas ici pour elle, mais quand j'ai appris qui elle était, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'étudier. J'ai su notamment qu'elle était bénévole dans une organisation pour les personnes démunies et qu'elle aide sa mère en travaillant après les cours. C'est aussi une personne très cultivée qui aime beaucoup étudier les grands auteurs étrangers. Elle a une préférence pour les auteurs français, d'ailleurs elle parle très bien cette langue. A part sa mère il ne lui restait personne, j'ai appris récemment que sa mère était morte d'une maladie. Je propose donc qu'elle devienne comme nous. Bien sur il faudra la former, mais je sais que nous avons d'excellent formateur tel que Mina. Je me porte bien sur garante en cas de problème, je serais sa marraine.

Je m'inclinai respectueusement avant de quitter le conseil. Je n'étais pas sure de leur décision, mais s'ils acceptaient je savais que la dite Olivia serait chez moi le temps de sa formation et que mes missions seraient suspendues et bien sur je serais donc accompagnée de ma jeune recrue.

Je retournais chez moi, enfin dans la chambre d'hôtel où je résidais pour le moment, pris le carnet violet qui me servirait de journal intime et commençai à gratter quelques lignes.

_Voila déjà plusieurs décennies que je suis solitaire. Il serait compliqué d'expliquer ce que je suis, je suis tellement de chose à la fois…_

_Je suis née en 1823 en Angleterre. J'avais une situation très confortable, mon père était un riche banquier et ma mère une héritière d'une grande fortune. Mes parents étaient très matérialistes, moi j'étais loin de ça. J'étais heureuse avec un bon livre, dans un coin de verdure. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'argent. Je prenais des cours de langue, j'apprenais le Français et l'Allemand. Je faisais la fierté de mes parents, j'étais promise à un bel avenir. En faite, j'étais promise tout court. A l'âge de 8 ans, mon père m'a présenté à un garçon du même âge que moi. Il faisait parti de la famille royale, c'était un garçon roux, aux grands yeux verts. Il portait le doux prénom d'Edward. Il était convenu que je l'épouse à l'âge de 18 ans. Mes parents étaient fous de joie, j'allais rentrer dans la famille royale. _

_La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. On ne s'aimait pas, à l'âge de 8 ans on n'aime pas les enfants de l'autre sexe. _

_Je n'ai pas revu Edward jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans. Il était devenu beau, fort, et encore plus charmant qu'avant. Quand il avait posé ses yeux verts émeraude sur moi, je sentis mon cœur fondre. Edward Massen, venait tout juste de me voler mon cœur. On voyagea ensemble pendant une année. J'appris à l'apprécier, à rire en sa compagnie mais surtout je découvris que derrière ses airs de coureur de jupon, se cacher un jeune homme merveilleux. On assista à d'innombrable bal, des fêtes costumées et autre festivités. _

_Et un jour, lors d'un bal royal, cachés derrière un rosier, nous échangeâmes notre premier baisser. Je sus alors qu'il m'aimait, autant que je l'aimais. On s'affichait ensemble et heureux dans les rues de Londres. Son père était un gentil homme bien souvent absent mais qui aimait son fils plus que tout. Rapidement après ce premier baiser, Edward demanda la permission à mes parents de m'épouser avant mes 18 ans. Ceux-ci ne refusèrent pas, et proposèrent même que j'habite avec Edward, afin de mieux nous connaitre. _

_Je ne m'étais pas réservée jusqu'au mariage avec lui, on fit l'amour pour la première foi la nuit de mes 17 ans. Au court de cette année, je devais me marier avec lui une fois qu'il était revenu de son service militaire. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour lui, je savais qu'étant un des petits fils de sa Majesté il n'irait pas à la guerre. Pendant son absence, je fis la rencontre d'Alice sa sœur jumelle. Elle était fraiche et pétillante, elle aimait beaucoup organiser des bals. C'est elle qui m'apprit comment monter à cheval comme les hommes. Elle était une vraie féministe, elle était pour le droit des femmes à porter des pantalons comme les hommes et se fut l'une des premières femmes à refuser de se marier par alliance. Alice était ma meilleure amie. _

_Au de là des apparences, cette année là ne fut pas si belle que ça. Je fus atteinte d'une grave maladie. Edward en l'apprenant revint de son service militaire en demandant à sa grand-mère de l'acquitter de ses fonctions afin qu'il reste au près de moi. Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'affaiblissais. Edward devenait fou de chagrin. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits au près de moi. _

_Un matin, après des semaines de lutte je savais que j'allais mourir. Edward me regardait, les yeux baignant de larme. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fredonna une berceuse qu'il avait écrite pour moi des mois au paravent. Mon dernier souvenir fut le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux sur ma vie d'humaine._

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les postes risquent de ne pas être régulier avec les cours qui reprennent car étant en terminal, je ne pourrais pas passer beaucoup de temps par jour à écrire, mais je ferais de mon mieux ! **

**Bisous bisous ! **


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonjour les amis, je suis désolée de pas avoir poster avant mais mes horaires sont affreux. j'ai pas une minute à moi.. enfin voila le premier vrai chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. une petite chanson pour accompagner la lecture : **

**All alone - Superbus**

* * *

1

Je regardais les pages que j'avais couvertes avec le début de ma vie, je n'avais jamais parlé de mon histoire à qui que se soit. Ma vie d'humaine était terminée depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Je me servis un café avant de reprendre mon écriture.

_J'ai toujours cru que la vie s'arrêtait après la mort. Je n'étais pas vraiment croyante, j'étais plus terre à terre. Pourtant une fois que je fermai les yeux sur ma vie, j'eus l'impression d'être aspirée vers le haut. Une pensé vint alors à mon esprit « c'est comme ça que l'on va au Paradis ? » mais au lieu de rejoindre ce lieu mythique, j'eus la surprise de voir ma famille autours de moi. J'étais pourtant allongée, enfin mon corps était allongé sur le lit. Je voyais Edward pleurer soutenu par Alice. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais là, qu'il fallait qu'il me regarde, mais personne ne m'entendait. Je restais au prêt de mon corps tout le temps de la veillée. J'étais à côté d'Edward, je pense qu'à un moment il dut sentir ma présence quand je lui caressai la joue tendrement car il regarda dans ma direction sans rien faire, souriant tristement. Une fois que mon corps fut enterré, qu'Edward était retourné à la guerre et qu'Alice rentra dans un couvant, je n'avais plus rien à faire. J'errais sans but, restant la plus part du temps sur ma tombe sous l'arbre du jardin. Un jour je vis un homme qui vint vers moi. Il me regarda, me sourit et puis vint à moi. Je fus agréablement surprise de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Il m'expliqua sa nature et son devoir. C'était un Ange. Il me proposa de devenir comme lui. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou errer toute l'éternité. _

_Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il y avait que des avantages. J'étais interdite de retournée en Angleterre pendant un siècle. Je fus donc amenée dans la salle des conseils et on m'expliqua mon rôle et que j'allais retrouver mon corps. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue celle que je suis maintenant. Je suis un ange en court de formation. Bientôt je vais pouvoir choisir l'Ange que je veux être. Mon devoir est d'accomplir des missions que le Conseil me donne._

_Ma première mission fut simple, je devais aider une jeune fille à accepter la mort de son père. Pendant mes missions, je n'avais pas accès au Conseil, je devais prendre mes choix seule. _

_Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me sens seule. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir de voir d'autre Ange pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore initiée. _

Je refermais mon journal quand j'entendis un coup sur la fenêtre. Une belle colombe avait une enveloppe dans son bec. C'était comme ça que le Conseil apportait ses missions. Je caressai la colombe avant de la relâcher.

_« Cher Isabella,_

_Nous avons étudié votre demande et nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que votre requête a été acceptée. Vous avez ainsi à votre charge la jeune Olivia. Une fois sa mort accomplie, veuillez lui passer de votre essence naturelle afin qu'elle vous demeure fidèle. Vous la formerez comme vous l'avez été. Ceci sera votre initiation. Vous aurez ensuite, le statut d'Ange._

_Nous comptons sur vous, le Conseil. »_

Je souris en terminant de lire le message. Je brulais le papier afin que personne ne tombe dessus. Tout de suite j'allais observer Olivia, comment allait-elle mourir ? Je fis déployer mes ailes transparentes et me concentrai sur elle.

La nuit était tombée et Olivia était dans la rue, prête à rentrer chez elle. Je me posai sur un toit, à l'abri des regards. Je compris tout de suite quel serait sa mort, elle se ferait renversée par une voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, je tournais la tête afin de ne pas voir Olivia mourir. Malgré que je fusse habituée, je n'aimais toujours pas ça. La mort des gens n'avait rien d'agréable à regarder. Ce qui était intéressant c'était la séparation de l'âme et du corps. Olivia avait une âme blanche, pure. Elle fut déboussolée, je vis qu'elle regarda son corps avec étonnement. Je souriais toujours en observant son innocence enfantine. Je suivis Olivia dans son parcourt. Elle s'amusait à traverser les murs, les portes, et ne semblait pas malheureuse de sa mort. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main, qui sait quelle créature voudrait la récupérer.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

Olivia sursauta en entendant ma voix.

-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi que tu me vois, je suis morte pourtant !

-Oui, tout comme moi !

Olivia me regarda suspicieusement.

-Suis-moi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je déployai mes ailes et allait partir quand je me souvins qu'elle ne savait pas comme faire.

-Prends ma main.

Elle hocha la tête avant de me rejoindre à quelques mètres du sol. Elle ria en sentant cette sensation agréable. Elle me suivit chez moi, en entrant sans ouvrir la porte.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est tellement pratique !

-Car tu vas t'y habituer. Et une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton corps tu…

Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. J'avais parlé trop vite. Olivia me regarda, surprise de ma réflexion.

-Je vais retrouver mon corps ?

-Assis-toi que je t'explique. Tu vois, je suis morte moi aussi, en 1840.

On s'assit sur le canapé.

-On peut dire que ma vie était merveilleuse. J'étais riche, belle et intelligente. Ma famille était fière de moi, j'étais fiancée à un des petits fils de sa Majesté. J'habitais avec lui à Londres, au début notre mariage n'était qu'une question d'argent, de titre royal et autre compromis entre nos parents. Mais à force, j'ai vraiment aimé Edward. Et lui aussi, il me le prouvait tous les jours. Et puis la maladie m'a emportée. J'ai erré des mois, peut être des années, je ne sais pas. Un homme est venu me trouver et m'a proposé le choix que je vais te proposer. Mais avant ça, dis-moi ce que tu crois que je suis.

-Et bien, quand j'étais encore… vivante j'ai toujours vu que tu n'étais pas normale. Tu étais beaucoup trop joviale, et amicale pour être humaine. Je pensais que tu étais une sorte de fée.

-Une fée ?

Je ris en répétant sa théorie.

-Non, une fée n'a pas autant de pouvoir que moi. J'adore les fées, mais nous n'avons pas la même mission. Peut-être qu'en voyant ceux-ci tu vas comprendre ce que je suis.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. J'avais appris à dissimuler mes ailes, et maintenant j'allais montrer à Olivia la partie magique de mon corps. Doucement, la pièce se remplit de petite étincelle.

-Mais, se sont des ailes ! Alors, tu es un ange !

-En quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas encore un vrai ange, mais tu es ma dernière mission. Alors je vais te poser une question, veux-tu devenir une Nagua, comme moi ?

-Nagua ? C'est comme ça que sont appelés les anges ?

-Les Naguas sont des demis anges, moitié ange moitié vivant.

-Je ne serais pas seule, tu resteras là ?

-Oui, le temps de ta formation. Après c'est à toi de voler de tes propres ailes.

-Dans ses cas là j'accepte.

Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'en prononçant ses mots, elle venait de déclencher le processus de transformation. De mon côté, je refis les mêmes gestes que mon parrain avait pratiqué lors de ma transformation. J'arrachai une plume de mon aile gauche et la regardai en lui expliquant la suite du processus.

-Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux. Ce que je vais te faire ne vas pas être agréable, mais je suis obligée de le faire.

Je soufflai un bon coup et enfonçai la plume dans la poitrine de cette pauvre enfant. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était une drôle de sensation. Une fois que l'opération fut terminée, Olivia me sourit.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant je dois t'emmener au Conseil.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est le lieu où sont réunis les plus grand Anges. D'ailleurs Olivia au conseil, tu devras m'appeler Marraine.

-OK ! Et il se passe quoi au Conseil ?

-Tu recevras tes ailes, elles seront petites et tu ne pourras pas beaucoup voler mais au fil du temps et des missions tu verras tes ailes changer de couleurs et de tailles.

Je pris la main d'Olivia et la fis s'élever dans les airs. On traversa plusieurs couches de nuages jusqu'à trouver l'entrée du Conseil. Olivia était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière qui jaillissait de la porte.

-N'oublies pas Olivia. Ce sont nos maitres, tu dois leur parler avec respect. Et surtout tu ne dois jamais leur couper la parole, tu ne dois jamais les regarder dans les yeux, cela est l'équivalent d'un affront. Et si tu fais ça, tu serais bannie et moi aussi. Ne parle que lorsqu'ils te le demanderont. Mais écoute bien ce qu'ils te diront. Ils vont t'expliquer plusieurs aspects de notre espèce, nos règles et les interdits.

-D'accord Marraine.

Je lui souris avant de mettre ma main sur son épaule. Ce moment est très important dans notre vie d'Ange. Notre premier Conseil reste un moment unique où notre innocence prend fin et que l'on voit la vraie face des choses. Pour le moment j'étais avec elle, mais quand elle recevra sa première mission elle sera seule. Vraiment toute seule. Depuis qu'une de mes plumes reposait en elle, j'avais ce sentiment particulier, celui d'être responsable d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit et nous baigna dans une chaleur douce, aimante. Je vis Olivia cligner des yeux puis sourire. Oui, elle fera un excellent Ange.

Les portes se refermèrent après notre passage, je sentis mes ailes frémirent. On pouvait ressentir toute la magie dans ce lieu merveilleux. En haut de nous, une voix s'éleva.

-Bienvenue Olivia. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous, nous espérons que tu vas te plaire, et que tu comprends l'importance de vie maintenant.

-Oui. Ma marraine m'a tout expliqué à notre sujet.

-Alors es-tu sure de vouloir devenir une Nagua ?

-Oui. Je le souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement, laissant Olivia terminer son rituel. Elle allait recevoir ses ailes, et toutes personnes dans la pièce lui donneraient de son énergie. Moi je n'étais pas assez forte pour le faire. Aussi alors que je partais de la pièce, un homme en capuchon blanc vint vers moi.

-Elle fera un excellent Ange de l'Amour.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais. J'espère que j'arriverai à la former. Car je veux devenir un vrai Ange.

-Tu as choisi ton devoir ?

-Non. J'hésite encore, j'aimerai devenir un Ange de l'Innocence ou alors un Ange de Combat.

-Tu penses avoir la force de battre les Anges déchus ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il haussa les épaules avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur Olivia. Je pouvais ressentir ses émotions maintenant, ainsi sa transformation devait prendre fin. Je souris quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Olivia était entourée d'une lumière blanche, pure. La douceur de ces yeux était accentuée. Bientôt, elle fera régner l'amour chez les humains.

Je pris la main d'Olivia et lui souris. Au loin, je vis Anaël qui hocha la tête.

-Qui est-ce ? Olivia Observa l'Ange qui souriait toujours.

-C'est mon Parrain. Restes-là, je reviens.

Je courus vers Anaël qui me souriait, aimant.

-Bella, ma chère protégée. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as presque fini ta formation.

-Parrain ! Tu m'as tant manqué. Où étais-tu ?

-Oh, ici et là. Partout et nulle part à la fois.

Je pris Anaël dans mes bras.

-Que c'est bon de te revoir après tant de mois toute seule.

-Que veux-tu Isabella, ta condition t'empêche de venir ici quand tu le souhaites. Bientôt, tu seras devenu l'Ange que tu souhaites. As-tu trouvé ta destiné ?

-Non. J'aimerais combattre les Anges rebelles, mais on me dit que je ne suis pas assez forte.

-On ne peut pas savoir, seule toi peux le découvrir. Mais tu deviendras celle que tu dois être. Les temps changent ma douce. Monsieur m'a confié ceci, nous devrions changer certaine chose dans notre vision du bien.

-Que voulait-il dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais, peut être que le monde est différent de celui que nous connaissons. Peut être que le véritable Amour que nous connaissons tous est faux. Je ne sais pas, pourtant je suis l'Archange de l'amour mais je ne sais plus quoi en penser.

Je serrai son bras droit de ma main en signe de compassion.

-Mais toi belle Nagua tu es bien loin de tout ça. Vas donc rejoindre ta protégée et fais ton devoir. N'oublies pas de lui donner de ta personnalité, c'est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais connu parmi la Lumière.

Il m'embrassa le front et je fermai les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur mon visage. Je rejoins Olivia qui m'attendait en observant la vie autours d'elle.

-On peut aller voir les jardins ?

-Non, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je dois te former avant ta première mission.

Olivia fit une moue boudeuse, et s'élança en direction du jardin.

-Olivia revient tout de suite ! Je criai cette phrase ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ma protégée ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner et entra dans le jardin des papillons. Ce lieu était beau, doux et calme. Le seul bruit qui retentissait était le léger battement des ailes des papillons. C'était une espèce de bulle, où l'on se retrouvait, se rechargeait entre deux missions. L'air était doux et tiède. Je comprenais son envi d'y aller, mais je n'avais le temps de nous laisser nous prélasser dans ce lieu. Je la rattrapai aux portes du jardin.

-Olivia, on ira plus tard.

-C'est promis ?

-Les anges ne mentent jamais.

Olivia prit la main que je lui tendais et me suivit aux portes du Royaume.

La nuit se levait dans un irrésistible chagrin. Olivia dormait dans mon lit, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le sommeil.

Demain nous allions partir en Angleterre. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds à Londres depuis ma mort. Je formerais Olivia et je partirais sur la tombe d'Edward. Grâce à internet j'avais noté l'adresse du caveau de sa famille dans un coin de ma tête. Peut-être que notre château était toujours la, quelque part à Windsor. D'un côté j'étais heureuse d'y retourner mais d'un autre j'avais peur de retrouver de vieux fantôme. Je fis nos sacs et pris une feuille où je notais tout ce que je devais apprendre à Olivia :

Se faufiler parmi les humains.

Utiliser ses ailes.

Repérer son client.

Se rendre au Royaume.

Toutes les sortes d'anges que je connais.

Toutes les créatures surnaturelles, se défendre contre elles.

L'Histoire du royaume de la nuit et du royaume de la lumière.

Un café à la main, je pris le temps d'aller chercher mon journal, de toute façon je n'allais pas dormir et il restait plusieurs heures avant le lever du jour.

_Peut être qu'Anaël a raison, les choses sont en train de changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Monsieur s'inquiète, mais il doit avoir une bonne raison. Moi, je ne cherche pas à gravir dans les échelons. Mon rôle de simple Nagua se termine et je vais devenir un Ange, je n'aime pas forcément le pouvoir, et il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu peur des responsabilités. Je n'aime pas avoir le sort des gens entre mes mains. Je préfère les aider du mieux que je peux. _

_Je pense pouvoir réussir à faire d'Olivia une bonne Nagua. Elle est si douce, si calme bien qu'elle est un peu rebelle comme moi. Alors qu'on était au Royaume, elle m'a désobéit. En tant que Marraine, j'étais énervée contre elle, mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle avait du caractère. _

_Olivia est vraiment une fille bien, j'en suis convaincue. _

Je refermai mon journal après avoir relus ce que j'avais écrit.

Le lendemain, Olivia prit le temps de prendre un bain. J'étais exaspérée de sa lenteur. De plus j'avais passé une nuit difficile faite de cauchemar et de scène de mon passé.

-Olivia, tu es prête ? On a un long voyage à faire et on prend l'avion dans moins d'une heure.

-J'arrive Bella, ne t'énerves pas !

-Désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

Olivia hocha la tête, essayant de sonder mes émotions.

-Tu n'as pas encore mes capacités, tu ne peux pas sonder les émotions des Naguas.

Olivia souffla de mécontentement et je lui fis signe de prendre ses affaires. Nous prîmes l'avion en direction de Londres. Sur le trajet, je commençais à parler de notre condition à Olivia.

-Je vais te raconter notre origine. Nous sommes des créatures surnaturelles parmi tant d'autre. A l'aube de l'humanité Dieu décida de créer huit créatures dotées d'une grande générosité et d'un amour pur. Il l'appela Ange. Mais très vite il dut en créer d'autre pour guider les humains vers la lumière et pour les protéger des autres créatures maléfiques. Il demanda alors à ses anges de trouver des âmes pures et de former d'autre ange qu'il appela Nagua. Depuis ce jour sept archanges sont là pour veiller sur nous, ils font parti du Conseil.

-Quels sont leur nom ?

-Raphaël, Michel, Gabriel, Ouriel, Ragouël, Sariel, Remiel et Anaël mon parrain.

-Ton parrain est un archange ?

-Oui, il m'a rencontré par hasard et il a été attiré par mon âme.

-Tu as de la change, tu peux être au courant de pleins de chose.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Même si Anaël est directement en contact avec Monsieur, je n'ai pas de savoir quels sont ses décisions.

Nous ne parlions pas pendant le reste du voyage. Je pris le temps d'observer les nuages à travers la vitre, plongée dans mes réflexions je ne vis que tardivement Olivia sonder un homme blond.

-Olivia ! Arrêtes ça !

-Pourquoi ? J'ai envi de m'entrainer.

-On n'est pas les seules créatures existantes. Certaines d'entre elles tuent les Nagua donc tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs sans ma permission pour le moment.

L'hôtesse de l'air nous indiqua que l'avion entamait sa descente et nous étions priés d'attacher notre ceinture.

Londres. Ville de grisaille et brume. C'est fou comme elle m'avait manqué. Olivia se chargea de récupérer nos valises et vint me rejoindre dans le taxi. On demanda un hôtel confortable mais pas trop cher dans le centre ville. La ville défila sous mes yeux, je souriais en découvrant certains bâtiments. J'eus soudain une pointe de nostalgie, la ville avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. je payais le chauffeur en lui laissant la monnaie. Sa mine blasée fit place à un sourire radieux.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

-Je vous en pris. Bonne journée.

Olivia demanda une chambre pour deux personnes avec deux lits séparés. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser son charme angélique. Je lui fis signe de se pousser.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, auriez-vous une chambre pour deux personnes ?

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux qu'elle me rendit. Elle tapa sur son clavier

-Et bien j'en ai plusieurs.

-Et resterait-il une chambre avec deux pièces ? J'aimerai avoir un peu d'intimité donc une chambre pour moi toute seule cependant je dois veiller sur ma cousine, ses parents viennent de mourir et j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

La jeune femme rousse me regarda avant de regarder Olivia qui semblait perdue dans ses pensés.

-J'ai justement une chambre pour vous. Elle se trouve au dernier étage. Suivez-moi !

Un garçon d'étape nous pris nos bagages et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur tous les quatre. Une fois installées, les clés magnétiques dans les mains, je me posai sur mon lit. Olivia commença à défaire ses vêtements dans l'armoire qui était posé en face de son lit.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

-On va manger un morceau et je te parle des autres créatures qui existent.

Olivia sourit avant de refermer sa valise. Le cœur lourd, je me dirigeais vers un café en bas de l'hôtel. Olivia commanda différentes viennoiseries et moi je contentai d'un simple café. Je vérifiai que personne ne pouvais nous écouter

-Tu vois l'homme en costume gris ? Les cheveux noirs, le teint joyeux et une valise à la main ?

-Oui, il a l'air ailleurs, différent. On dirait qu'il vient d'un autre monde.

-Tu as raison. C'est un sorcier. Observe sa réaction.

- Oh veneficus vos incurvasti coram angelo quia ego sum. *

Le sorcier se tourna vers nous et fit un petit signe de respect avant de repartir en souriant.

-Tu vois, chacune des espèces vivantes surnaturelles nous doivent normalement le respect. Je dis normalement car il y a des créatures sombres, maléfique. Eux, n'ont de respect pour personne. Et surtout pas pour nous.

-Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?

-Avoir un Archange comme parrain aide à savoir pleins de chose. Ce soir je t'aiderai à reconnaitre et sentir certaine créature.

Je fis un clin d'œil complice à Olivia qui observait le ciel en soupirant. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie, pourtant elle allait devoir s'y faire. Sa première mission était ici, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore.

-Quoi de prévu cette après-midi ?

Olivia finit son chocolat.

-Et bien, on devrait se prendre des vêtements adaptés à la saison. On est au mois de novembre donc on doit faire quelques achats.

Olivia frappa de ses mains, heureuse. J'aimais faire les boutiques, cependant j'avais de faire autre chose, un retour aux sources en quelque sorte.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureuse de faire les boutiques.

-Si bien sur. On y va ?

Je mis quelques billets en guise de pourboire et appela un taxi. Olivia demanda un centre commercial avec un sourire chaleureux, elle commençait bien son rôle de Nagua.

Dans l'immense bâtiment se jouait une musique entrainante. Olivia s'émerveillait devant les chaussures, les robes et autres produits d'une boutique de luxe. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de boutique, pas que je n'avais pas les moyens, mais tout était pompeux. Je fis signe que non à Olivia et son sourire disparu aussitôt. En revanche, en lui indiquant les autres boutiques et ma carte de crédit elle retrouva sa bonne humeur.

La boutique la plus proche était une boutique de sous-vêtements. J'haussais les épaules et entrai dans ce magasin féminin.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Une petite femme mate nous aborda aussitôt que nous eûmes franchi l'entrée.

-Et bien je vais faire un tour mais je vous confie ma cousine.

-Vous avez une préférence pour les sous-vêtements ?

Olivia allait parler mais je pris la parole avant.

-Des choses jolies, féminine sans être voyant ni provocateur.

Je me tournais vers Olivia.

-Tu me montres avant, tu sais bien que nous avons certaines règles à respecter.

-Je sais Bella. Quel est le budget ?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de partir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de budget, j'avais à ma disposition un compte en banque presque illimité. Néanmoins, je ne faisais jamais de véritable folie. Mais pour une fois et en guise de cadeau Olivia pourrait prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Je fis rapidement le tour du magasin avant de repérer des ensembles rehaussant la poitrine, nous n'étions pas interdit d'être sexy, mais je voulais pas qu'Olivia soit trop attirante pour le moment, nous n'étions jamais trop prudente. Une fois nos achats payés, nous primes la direction des boutiques de vêtements plus nombreuses que jamais. Olivia passait de rayon en rayon, essaya plusieurs tenues. Elle s'amusait énormément et j'étais heureuse de lui faire plaisir. Je pris une robe en laine bleu nuit ainsi que plusieurs pantalons et pulls de différentes couleurs. Olivia avait les bras chargés de vêtements de différents style et différentes matières. Je commençais à croire qu'elle allait finir par vider mon compte en banques.

Je ne pus lui résister quand je vis sa tête devant une magnifique robe de soirée hors de prix et qu'elle ne mettrait probablement jamais. Je décidais de stopper les dépenses dans cette boutique en indiquant d'autre boutique à Olivia qui me regarda un peu honteuse d'avoir acheter tellement de vêtement.

-Mettez tout sur le même compte je vous pris.

La caissière me sourit, elle passa tous les articles en caisse et m'indiqua la somme.

-Cela vous fera donc 200 livres.

Je payai par carte et tendis les sacs à Olivia. Olivia pris la direction d'une boutique qui me plaisait beaucoup. Un endroit où ils vendaient des vêtements pas chers, de bonne qualité.

-Tu t'inquiètes des dépenses ?

-Non mais j'ai vu un très joli tailleur gris qui me plait alors je vais le prendre. On ne sait jamais quel sera ma première mission.

Je secouai la tête, amusée de voir qu'Olivia pensait que la première mission était importante.

On continua les achats pendant plusieurs heures avant de manger un morceau. On décida de rentrer à l'hôtel après avoir acheter plusieurs paires de chaussure. Je demandais à Olivia de trouver un taxi pendant que j'allais acheter un livre que j'avais vu, j'en avais pas pour longtemps.

Olivia partit devant, heureuse de sa matinée. Sur le chemin de la librairie, je vis dans la boutique d'une bijouterie un magnifique pendentif en forme de nœud très mignon. Je décidais de l'acheter à Olivia. Mon achat effectuait, je me dépêchais de prendre le livre que je voulais avant de retrouver Olivia qui m'attendait devant un taxi.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Oui, excuses-moi.

Olivia s'émerveillait encore devant ses achats et parlait de tout et de rien. Je l'écoutais à mi-mot me demandant si j'allais sortir seule ou non cette après-midi. Arrivée dans la chambre je tendis mon cadeau à Olivia. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'ouvrir, elle décida même de le mettre sur le champ.

-Merci Bella !

-De rien ma puce.

Elle alla ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire avant de revenir sur mon lit.

-Olivia, cette après-midi je dois aller faire un truc mais tu ne peux pas venir.

-Pourquoi, c'est compliqué et tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est une partie de mon passé que j'aimerai revoir donc je te laisse ici avec de quoi t'occuper.

-Très bien.

Je pris mon sac et enfilai mon manteau avant de partir vers un château que je connaissais que trop bien.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Je fais au plus vite pour le prochain, à la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde ! voila le deuxième chapitre ! une fin qui se fini sur une petite surprise je ne vous en dit pas plus. la chanson que j'ai écouté : **

**I go to sleep - Sia**

* * *

2.

Le château… rien n'avait changé malgré les années. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi imposant. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'il avait était refait. Je me faufilai parmi un groupe de touriste, des Français. Je ressentais toujours cette magie dans les murs et cette sagesse dans la cours entourant cette demeure. Le guide parlait d'une voix mal assurée, son Français trop hésitant. Je trouvais la visite assez drôle, décrivant une histoire bien trop monotone et manquant de raconter la folie et les rires que nous avions partagés dans ces pièces. C'est en entrant dans le premier salon que mon cœur se serra pour la première fois. Dans cette pièce, Edward m'avait demandée en mariage. Je fus surprise de constater que les meubles étaient restés à leur place, rien n'avait changé. Tout dans cette pièce reflétait notre amour, notre bonheur. Je reconnus un tableau d'Alice et Edward enfants.

-Et sur ce tableau vous pouvez admirer le visage des deux seuls jumeaux de la cours…

-Alice et Edward Massen.

Tout le monde me regarda, le guide en particulier. On ne parlait pas deux dans les livres d'histoire.

-Je suis une passionnée d'histoire. J'ai beaucoup étudié leur histoire, les jumeaux malheureux comme ils ont été surnommés.

Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant leur histoire.

-Edward et Alice étaient les petits enfants chéris de sa Majesté. Bien qu'Edward ne fût pas le fils de l'enfant héritier, il était beaucoup plus gâter et plus aimer de sa grand-mère. Alice, douce et adorable était une jeune fille attachante. Elle aimait les animaux et la reine lui en offrait à chaque visite. On peut dire que depuis leur naissance, toute la famille était en admiration devant ces jumeaux incroyablement beaux. Alice n'avait eu de prétendant officiel du moins, elle était amoureuse du majordome d'Edward. Quand à Edward, il était promis depuis son enfance à Isabella Swan. Une jeune femme fortunée, enfant d'un riche banquier. Bien qu'au début de leur rencontre, à l'âge de 8 ans, Isabella n'aimait pas Edward. Puis au fil du temps elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. A l'âge de 17 ans, Isabella est tombée malade et est morte la même année. Alice et Edward quittèrent le château quelques mois après ce drame. Alice était la meilleure amie d'Isabella, elles passaient leur temps ensemble en attendant qu'Edward revienne de la guerre, mais après ce décès, Alice partit dans un couvant où elle finit ses jours et Edward fut tué à la guerre.

Je terminais la phrase au bord des larmes. Je repris un visage normale avant de sourire à la troupe et de partir dans le jardin. Là se trouvait un magnifique bassin contenant des cygnes. Plus loin se trouvait le cimetière personnelle de la famille royale, la où mon ancien corps se trouvait et où je devrais trouver la tombe d'Alice et Edward. J'éteignis mon téléphone avant de franchir la barrière, je ne voulais pas être dérangée.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici, c'est pourquoi je me faufilai entre les tombes des différents ancêtres d'Edward et Alice. Là, tout au bout de la première allée sous l'arbre centenaire se trouvaient trois tombes. Je m'avançais lentement, mon cœur battant la chamade. Arrivée devant ces tombes je bloquai ma respiration et fermai les yeux. Et si ce n'était pas nos tombes, et si Edward et Alice n'était pas enterrés ensemble ? J'ouvris mes yeux et observai les noms inscrits.

« Isabella Massen », « Edward Massen » et « Alice Massen ». Ainsi, je portais le nom de Massen. Mon cœur fit me serra quand je pris conscience que j'étais devant la tombe de ma meilleure amie et de mon amour. Je m'agenouillai, me sentant lourde de chagrin.

-Alice, Edward c'est fou comme vous me manquez. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas retrouvé votre trace. Je me demande où vous êtes, si vous vous reposez ou si vous êtes devenus des Naguas comme moi. Edward serait un très bon Nagua, doux, serviable, aimant. Il a toutes les qualités pour en être un. Et toi Alice, mon petit lutin. Tu serais une très belle fée, joyeuse, drôle, gentille. Je parle encore de vous au présent. J'oublie que vous êtes mort il y a plus d'un siècle. Je suis sure qu'Edward s'est laissé tuer à la guerre, quand à toi Alice, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es morte de chagrin. Après avoir su la mort de ton frère tu as du plonger dans un immense chagrin. Vous étiez tout l'un pour l'autre, plus que des frères et sœur on pouvait ressentir ce lien si unique. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir partagé tout ce temps avec vous. Ce sont mes plus beaux moments. Anaël m'a dit qu'avec le temps on oublie sa vie d'humain, mais je m'accroche à ces souvenirs pour ne jamais les oublier.

Je regardais autours de moi, plus loin il y avait un jardin de rose et de tulipe. Je fis déployer mes ailes et m'élançai à travers la cours pour aller chercher quelques fleurs. Dans ce petit endroit se trouvaient différentes variétés de rose. Des jaunes, des blanches, des roses, des bleus et les roses préférées d'Edward, des noires. Je fis deux bouquets contenants différentes fleurs et retournai sur les tombes.

Les heures passaient et je restais là à penser à mes amis et à ma solitude. Le froid pénétrait dans mes vêtements mais je m'en moquais. J'étais enfin avec eux, avec Alice et Edward. Je vis un papillon passer devant moi et se poser sur la tombe d'Alice. Un papillon en février ? C'était le signe qu'une fée était prêt d'ici. Un frisson parcouru mon dos, que se passait-il ? Mes sens me criaient qu'il fallait que je parte mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi ce qu'il me manquait depuis tellement longtemps.

C'est seulement lorsque que la nuit tomba que je me décidai de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je fis un baiser dans ma main et le déposai sur chaque tombe.

-Au revoir. Murmurai-je

Je rallumai mon téléphone et vis que j'avais loupé plusieurs appels d'Olivia. Je la rappelai même si je voulais déjà vers Londres.

-Bella ! Sa fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre. T'es où ?

-J'arrive, je suis en route. Il se passe quoi ?

-Je crois avoir vu un homme blond passer devant la fenêtre.

-Un homme blond ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai eu froid dans le dos et j'ai ressentis une immense tristesse.

-Tu ne sors pas de la chambre, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et décidai d'accélérer. J'avais peur qu'Olivia soit en danger, qu'il s'agisse d'un démon ou d'une autre créature démoniaque. Une fois arrivée devant l'hôtel je me posai délicatement dans un coin sombre. Je franchis la porte de l'hôtel frigorifiée.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan, votre cousine n'est pas sortie de la chambre. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte le diner ?

-Pas tout de suite, je vous appellerai de la chambre.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me précipitai dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, Olivia se jeta dans mes bras.

-Bella, j'ai eu si peur.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Je sentais sa peur, je lui caressai les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Je suis là Olivia, il ne te fera rien du tout tant que je suis là.

Elle se posa sur mon lit et m'observa. Peu à peu elle reprit ses esprits, et me sourit.

-Alors on mange quoi ?

-une pizza sa te dit ? Et ensuite on va faire un petit vol.

Une fois notre diner avalé, j'ouvris la fenêtre et humai l'air. Aucune trace de créature. Je me laissai tomber avant de déployer mes ailes et de me laisser flotter.

-A toi de le faire.

Olivia hocha la tête, et s'avança vers le bord.

-Une fois que tu es dans le vide ouvre tes ailes. Tu vas les sentir frémir et tu n'auras qu'à bouger légèrement les épaules pour les déployer.

Olivia ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Elle fit se que je lui avais demandé et j'entendis son rire, elle avait réussi. On fit un rapide tour de la ville mais très vide, elle se fatigua. Je lui pris la main afin de lui permettre de se reposer. On revint dans la chambre en riant, heureuse de notre sortie.

Je pris une douche en vitesse, je devais apprendre à Olivia à se défendre. Je craignais que demain elle ne reçoive sa première mission. Je rejoignis Olivia dans la chambre.

-Je dois te parler. Il faut que je t'apprenne à te défendre.

-Je dois me battre ?

-Non, pour se défendre on a un bouclier. Si quelqu'un nous veut du mal, quand il s'approchera de nous, il sera brulé.

-Et comment déclencher ce bouclier ?

-Pense à ton souvenir le plus heureux. Un moment très fort en émotion. C'est la seule façon de le déclencher.

-Tu penses à quoi toi ?

-A ma vie d'humaine en général. Les moments que j'ai passé avec Edward et Alice.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Mon fiancé et ma meilleure amie. Ils étaient jumeaux et inséparables.

-Racontes-moi ton histoire.

Je réfléchissais, après tout c'était surement la dernière soirée que je passais avec elle. Je pris la tasse de café qui était posé prêt de nos assiettes vides et touillai le breuvage chaud. Je lui racontais mon enfance et ma rencontre avec Edward, le bel homme qu'il était devenu à 15 ans à peine. Puis je lui détaillai les bals avec Alice, les nuits blanches que l'on faisait ensemble dans sa chambre à se créer des robes pour les futures fêtes. Puis mes fiançailles, ma première fois et enfin la partie la plus triste.

-Alors comme ça tu étais fiancée au petit fils de la reine ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'étais pas l'hérité.

-Oui mais tu étais une princesse, tu vivais au château de Windsor. Oh mais j'y pense, c'est là que tu étais cette après-midi !

-Oui. J'étais sur nos tombes. Tu sais, il nous on mit ensemble, comme si nous étions des gens inséparables.

-Vous l'étiez. C'est une belle histoire. Merci de me l'avoir raconté.

-Et maintenant au lit miss. Il est déjà tard, même très tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer, on ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Olivia.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, triste d'être une fois de plus seule en m'endormant.

-Où êtes-vous ? Murmurai-je en laissant une larme s'échapper.

Le lendemain, un petit coup résonna à la fenêtre. Une petite colombe était sur la fenêtre. Je me précipitais pour lui ouvrir. Dehors l'air était glacial. Je pris la lettre qu'elle tenait et refermas vite la fenêtre. Je soufflai sur les mains, me réchauffant un peu. Je pris le soin d'ouvrir délicatement le papier. A l'intérieur, se trouvait deux lettres. Je lus celle qui m'était destinée.

« _Chère Isabella, _

_Voila le moment de laisser Olivia voler de ses propres ailes. Ce matin, vous lui donnerez sa lettre et vous partirez sans lui expliquer comment faire sa première mission. En revanche, vous continuerez de la surveiller en vous inscrivant au lycée Charter School. Nous attendons votre visite une fois que vous avez vu Olivia terminer sa mission. _

_Amicalement, le Conseil »_

Ainsi donc, je devais partir ce matin sans prendre le temps de passer un dernier moment avec Olivia. Je fis le tour de la chambre en prenant le soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je ramassais mes affaires en les mettant dans ma valise. Sans rien dire, j'essayais de trouver les mots. Des mots fermes mais pas blessant pour expliquer à Olivia qu'il était temps de se séparer. Je l'entendis se lever, prendre une douche avant de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

-Salut Bella.

-Bonjour Olivia. Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Par contre je t'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit. Tu es sure que sa va ?

-Oui, il faut croire que ma visite m'a un peu perturbé. Olivia, on doit partir se matin.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires, tu commandes le petit déjeuné ?

-Pas de soucis.

J'entendis Olivia parler toute seule.

-J'aurais dut acheter des sacs ou des valises. J'ai plus de place dans ma valise. Comment que je vais faire ?

-Olivia, j'ai une valise en plus si tu veux.

-Oh merci Bella. Je n'ai plus de place dans la mienne. Je crois qu'on a fait trop de shopping.

Le garçon d'étage nous apporta notre commande et je lui laissai un pourboire généreux. J'installai le repas sur mon lit. Olivia revint avec un sourire immense. Elle prit un morceau de croissant et le mangea

-Dans la prochaine ville où l'on va, faudra faire moins de shopping.

-Justement, j'ai reçu une lettre et toi aussi. Tu as reçu ta première mission. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Je lui tends le papier qu'elle s'empresse de lire. Une fois la lecture finie elle me sourit.

-On reste à Londres. Mais je vais devoir aller dans une cité aider une jeune fille. Elle est tombée dans la drogue et je dois l'aider à sortir de là.

-Oh très bien. C'est une bonne mission pour une première. Mais Olivia, je ne viens pas avec toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu dois te débrouiller seule maintenant.

-Mais tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi.

-Jusqu'à la première mission. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix.

J'embrasse Olivia sur le front et prends ma valise. J'étais triste de la laisser là, mais maintenant je devais la surveiller de loin et m'assurer qu'elle arrive à terminer sa première mission. La réceptionniste me donna la note et me sourit gentiment.

-Ma cousine est toujours dans la chambre, elle partira dans la journée.

-D'accord, je prends en note. Bonne journée.

-Merci à vous aussi.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez timidement. Je demandais au taxi l'adresse d'un hôtel prêt du mon nouveau lycée. J'étais blasée de recommencer une fois de plus une dernière année de lycée. Mais peut être que celui-ci apporterai une nouvelle distraction.

Je voulais me reposer. Mais surtout arrêter les chambres d'hôtel. Avoir mon appartement, et une vie presque normale. Je commençais à en avoir mare de ça, la vie de nomade. Ainsi une fois dans ma chambre d'hôtel je pris le journal et épluchai les offres d'appartement. J'entourais toutes les offres qui m'intéressaient. Je me souvins qu'il fallait que je m'inscrive dans le lycée. Mais je me doutais que j'avais déjà ma place. Il fallait que j'achète le nécessaire d'affaire pour le lendemain. Quel jour étions-nous ? Je ne savais pas trop. C'est seulement lorsque j'entrais dans le premier magasin de la rue que je vis que nous étions jeudi. J'avais un drôle de sentiment, comme si j'étais suivie ou observée.

Je fis mes courses en chanson, sur un air de « pink ». Je sentis mes ailes frémir, j'étais appeler au royaume. Je payai mes achats et retournai à ma chambre. Je fus surprise de voir Anaël m'attendre sur mon lit tranquillement.

-Bonjour Anaël. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que tu as senti tes ailes frémir. En faite, nous avons une dernière mission à te proposer. Elle n'est pas officielle, d'où le fait que je sois venu directement à toi.

-Tu m'expliques ? Je range les affaires dans mon sac pour demain.

-Et bien, on a signalé un démon dans les parages. Le genre de démon qui attire les anges vers l'Enfer. Il me semble qu'Olivia l'ait vu un jour.

-Oui, elle a eu peur alors je suis vite venue la rejoindre. J'étais à Windsor et j'ai volé jusqu'à l'hôtel. Mais je n'ai pas senti sa trace.

-Oui, nous avons du mal à le localiser. Etant donné que tu veux combattre les forces maléfiques, voila ta première mission en tant qu'Ange.

-Je suis déjà un Ange ?

-Pas encore. Mais d'ici demain matin, tes ailes seront immenses et tu auras les armes pour te battre Isabella. Je suis fière de toi, fais bien attention.

-Anaël, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Que sont devenus Edward et Alice ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas bientôt le découvrir. Je dois y aller.

Le lendemain je pris mon temps pour me préparer. Je mis tous mes atouts en valeur en portant ma robe en laine grise et mes bottes noires. Je bu rapidement un café avant de me mettre en route pour le lycée. Sur le chemin j'avais une boule au ventre. C'était la première fois que je me sentais mal à ce point. Je regardais mes mains, je semblais plus lumineuse. Le lycée était remplit d'adolescents tous différents les un des autre. Il y avait déjà les groupes habituels, les sportifs, les intellectuels, les geeks, les musiciens, et les exclus. Comme je m'en doutais, j'avais déjà ma place dans une des classes. Les cours s'enchainaient, tous avaient le regard sur moi, comme toujours. A la cantine je fis la queue quand j'aperçus un adolescent qui semblait plus vieux que les autres. Il était blond, attirant. Mes sens m'indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Une fois mon repas pris, je me dirigeai vers sa table.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella.

-Et moi Jasper.

* * *

**Et voila, bisous tout le monde ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour mes lectrices ! Et voila le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour écouter je vous conseille **

Angels and Airwaves - Secret Crowds

* * *

3.

La fin de journée des lycéens lambdas s'annonçait, j'étais sure que la plus part allez tranquillement rentrer chez eux, mais pour moi, la journée ne faisait que commencer. Je devais surveiller Olivia de loin, et bien sur j'allais surement y passer ma soirée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. A l'entrée de la cité se trouvait un café qui donnait une magnifique vu sur la place principale. Je pouvais voir Olivia marcher avec un groupe d'adolescents, elle s'était déjà intégrée parmi eux. Elle portait une tenue voyante mais pas provocatrice, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle arrivait à respecter nos règles et qu'elle s'intégrait quand même.

Je commentais un café et une part de tarte avant de me laisser emporter par mes pensés.

_**Flashback**_

J'étais directement allé voir cet homme blond. Il semblait tellement différents des autres personnes présentes, hors du temps. Il m'attirait dangereusement, il semblait pourtant si doux et si gentil. J'avais engagé la conversation en me présentant. Bien, maintenant je devais enchainer sur autre chose.

-Je viens d'arriver ici, et les gens sont…

-Spéciaux. Oui, moi aussi j'ai cette impression.

-Ils ont l'air si jeune, de vrais gosses.

-C'est peut-être nous qui sommes trop vieux pour jouer ce rôle. Jasper sourit à cette remarque.

Je fronçais les sourcils, que voulait-il dire par là ? On finit notre repas sans rien dire. Jasper me fixait en me souriant. Bizarrement j'étais en confiance avec lui, il n'était pas humain, ça je l'avais compris. Il devait être un autre ange. Dans l'après midi, je l'avais croisé au cours de Français. Nous étions peu d'élève et c'est naturellement qu'il se mit à côté de moi. Je vis plusieurs filles me regarder méchamment, je compris que Jasper était une cible pour beaucoup de fille. Pendant le cour il me fixa de ses beaux yeux gris. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon corps, comment faisait-il pour me faire cet effet ?

Le reste de l'après-midi avait passait rapidement, je devais me fondre dans la masse, et passer mon temps à penser à lui n'était pas une bonne solution. En dernière heure, j'avais sport. J'étais douée pour cette discipline bien que le badminton n'était pas mon sport favori. Je sortis du vestiaire des filles vêtue d'un short bleu et d'un débardeur noir. Au loin, je vis Jasper qui discutait tranquillement avec les autres garçons. Je commençais à m'étirer en attendant le professeur, après quelques minutes une fille vint me voir.

-Salut, moi c'est Jessica.

-Salut.

-Tu es nouvelle non ? En faite, tout le lycée parle de toi. Et je me suis dit que tu devrais faire partit de notre groupe, je suis la chef des pompom girl.

-Pourquoi pas.

-viens demain avec une chorégraphie et une chanson qui bouge bien ! Je suis sure qu'on va devenir de super copine.

La fameuse Jessica retourna avec le reste des filles. Elle semblait tellement fausse, superficielle. Bien sur, faire partit des pompom girls serait le meilleur moyen de me fondre dans la masse, de m'intégrer. Le prof arriva rapidement, me regarda avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des personnes présentent dans le gymnase.

-Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a une nouvelle parmi nous. Comme les matchs se passent en duo, elle aura besoin d'un partenaire. Des volontaires ?

Je baissai la tête, je savais que plusieurs personnes se désigneraient pour venir avec moi. C'est toujours ainsi, nous attirons les gens même ceux avec un mauvais fond. C'est surement pour ça que Jessica était venue me voir à l'instant, je ne savais pas si son fond était réellement méchant où si elle se créait une carapace. Alors que j'étais dans mes réflexions, le prof prit sa décision.

-Monsieur Hale, comme vous avez l'air peu intéressé par cette matière, peu être que cela vous motivera d'être avec miss Swan.

-Je ne pense pas, et pour moi le sport n'a rien d'une matière indispensable. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette matière existe encore. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de montrer à l'autre à quel point on est meilleur que l'autre. C'est juste une question de vanité.

Le prof était devenu rouge, aussi bien d'énervement que de gène. C'était vraiment un discours provoquant. Jasper n'était vraiment décidément pas un ange. On nous distribua à chacun une raquette et un volant par duo.

-Alors Isabella, dis moi d'où tu viens.

-J'arrive des Etats-Unis mais je suis originaire d'Angleterre.

-A oui ? Et se sont tes parents qui ont voulu revenir sur tes terres d'origines ?

-En quelque sorte. Nous avions des choses à faire, à revoir.

-Les vieux fantômes du passé je présume ?

-C'est ça.

Pendant notre échange nous avions commencé à jouer. Jasper avait frappé le volant doucement au début puis en voyant ma force avait accentué sa force. J'étais joueuse et moi aussi j'avais décuplé la mienne. Nous étions lancés dans un match violent. Lu volant était mis à rude épreuve. Je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement, et mes ailes se trémoussaient d'impatience. Jasper me souriait toujours, il ne semblait pas fatigué par cet effort. Non Jasper n'était définitivement pas un humain.

Les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblaient autours de nous, ils suivaient le volant avec leur yeux. On pouvait entendre des petits commentaires.

-Ils ont beaucoup de force ! S'exclama une fille assez petite.

-Regardez leur visage, on ne dirait pas qu'ils sont en plein effort. Constata un élève de ma classe.

-Je suis sure que c'est Jasper qui va gagner. Je reconnus la voix de Jessica

-A ta place, je parierais sur Bella, regarde son agilité quand elle se déplace.

Je vis également le prof nous observer, Jasper me fit un petit sourire charmeur qui me fit perdre le volant des yeux. Celui-ci tomba par terre, manquant la victoire de mon adversaire.

-Belle partie.

Jasper me narguait en souriant.

-Tricheur !

-Mauvaise perdante.

-Jamais.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Je soupirai d'agacement, je n'aimais quand on me tenait tête. Après ce match d'entrainement, on affronta plusieurs équipes et gagna tous les matchs. Jasper et moi formions une équipe invincible, à la fin de la séance plusieurs filles vinrent à moi.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Jasper.

-Oui mais il m'énerve un peu.

-Vous avez l'air de vous connaitre, tu viens d'où ?

-Des Etats-Unis. De Chicago en faite.

-Tu es revenue avec tes parents ?

Je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais dire en me changeant, une histoire toute faite vint à mon esprit

-Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, j'étais vraiment jeune. Maintenant je suis sous la tutelle de mon parrain, mais il ne vit pas avec moi. En faite, j'ai toujours était seule et je mis suis habituée. Je déménage souvent et j'ai voyagé dans beaucoup de pays.

-Ca doit être dur à vivre, changer de lycée encore et encore.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses positives, voyager par exemple. C'est merveilleux de visiter beaucoup de pays à mon âge c'est une chance.

-Oui j'aimerai beaucoup aller en France.

-Oh la France ce n'est pas aussi beau que ça. A Paris, les gens sont peu aimables, et ils roulent beaucoup trop vite.

Je laissai les filles réagir à mon commentaire et filai dehors. Jasper m'interpela alors que je franchissais les portes du lycée.

-Eh belle brune !

-Quoi encore ?

Mon ton était glacial.

-Sa te dirais de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas l'âge d'aller dans les bars et j'ai autre chose à faire, répondis-je un peu à contre cœur.

Je me sentis mal de refuser.

-A oui, tes devoirs t'appellent. Sage fille, combien de temps tu vas faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ? M'exclamai-je

Il m'avait déjà tourné le dos.

-Jasper ! Jasper ! Hélai-je celui qui m'ignorait totalement.

Je crois que c'est comme pour ça que j'avais le cœur serré à cet instant, dans ce bar. Mon café avait refroidit et il faisait presque nuit. Je vis l'homme qui m'avait servie m'observer soucieusement.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Son ton était doux.

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée de ma journée, répondis-je poliment.

-Vous êtes nouvelle non ?

-Exactement, je suis arrivée hier. Et aujourd'hui j'ai intégré mon nouveau lycée.

L'homme hocha la tête, observa la rue quelques secondes et retourna derrière son comptoir. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre, de toute façon il ne se passait pas grand-chose, j'avais le temps de passer à mon appartement et de me changer.

Je rentrai à pied chez moi, je pris le temps de penser à Olivia. A cause de Jasper, je n'avais pas pu l'observer. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? C'était entièrement ma faute, pas la sienne. Pourquoi je pensais à lui ? Je ne savais pas. Il avait ce quelque chose de spécial qui me faisait penser qu'il n'était pas humain. Et pourtant… Pourtant il n'était pas un ange, non il était bien trop provocateur pour ça. Peut importe ce qu'il était, je le saurais assez rapidement. J'arrivais à la porte de l'hôtel à la nuit tombée. Je fis un signe de bonjour au réceptionniste et montai directement dans ma chambre.

Je pris une douche bien chaude, me débarrassant de mon énervement. Une fois enveloppée dans une serviette douce j'ouvris la fenêtre. L'air froid de la nuit me fit du bien, elle me remit les idées en place. Olivia était surement dans la rue à cette heure ci. Je m'habillais d'un jean basique et d'un pull à col roulé. Je m'élançais à travers la nuit, sous une lune blanche. Je trouvai rapidement Olivia dans son nouveau quartier et je me posai sur un lampadaire, là j'avais une vue d'ensemble sur la rue.

Elle était là, joyeuse et dansant sur une musique de rue. Elle riait avec sa protégée, elles semblaient amies. Peu de temps après qu'elles aient fini de danser, je vis un homme capuchonné arriver vers les filles, mon ouïe sensible me permit d'entendre la conversation.

-Salut beauté, je vois que tu as amené une amie. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Alors cet homme était un dealer. Je vis Olivia regarder sa protégée.

-Non Lucy. On avait que tu ne prenais rien ce soir.

La dite Lucy hocha la tête en direction d'Olivia. L'homme repartit d'où il venait, je sus alors qu'Olivia réussirait sa mission. Je pouvais être sereine, et l'annoncer au conseil.

Je m'envolais donc vers le Royaume où devais m'attendre les membres. Pour une fois je n'étais pas invitée mais je pouvais venir quand je voulais désormais. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'arriver, j'étais surprise de ma vitesse. Je fis rapidement mon rapport au conseil, recevant des félicitations et autres compliments sur ma jeune recrue. Je pris rapidement congé et me promenai dans un lieu inconnu. Il n'y avait personne, juste moi et ma conscience. J'avais du temps pour moi, je n'allais pas avoir de mission pendant plusieurs mois ainsi je pourrais me reposer et avoir enfin une vie normale, me faire de vrai amis et peut être trouver l'amour. C'était la première fois que j'envisager de trouver l'amour sans Edward.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, dans le calme totale avant que mon esprit prenne conscience que je devais redescendre sur Terre. Je me dirigeais alors vers les portes du Royaume, alors que j'allais les franchir une voix chaude m'appela.

-Isabella, ne parts pas.

-Anaël ! Que c'est doux de te revoir. Tu veux me parler ?

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu étais fatiguée de ta condition depuis quelque temps. Que tu aimerais avoir ton chez toi et une vie normale. Alors je vais t'offrir ça, en espérant que tu pourras te sentir chez toi et que tu y seras à l'aise.

Anaël me prit la main et me déposa un objet métallique dans celle-ci avant de me la refermer.

-Maintenant, envoles-toi belle créature et soit heureuse peut importe le prix du bonheur.

Il m'embrassa sur le front comme à son habitude et disparu parmi les autres. Je gardai ma main fermée jusqu'à ce que mes pieds trouvent le sol. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé d'embêter les pauvres Londoniens. Le jour était presque là, heureusement pour moi, c'était le week-end. Les gens ne trouvaient pas ça bizarre de voir une fille de mon âge dans la rue. Je regardais la clé dans ma main et lus l'adresse indiquée. Je demandais au premier taxi de m'y conduire et quand je vis le quartier bourgeois je fus émerveillée. Jamais je n'avais vu un endroit aussi magnifique, l'appartement devait couter une fortune. Je rentrais dans l'immeuble et je vis que mon nom était déjà inscrit sur la boite aux lettres et que j'allais habiter au dernier étage. Je pris l'ascenseur, j'étais trop épuisée pour monter les 10 étages. L'ascenseur donnait directement sur ma porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et je vis un immense appartement blanc vide. Je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins un lit mais non, je devais retourner à l'hôtel si je voulais me reposer.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre je m'écroulai sur le lit. D'un point de vue externe on pourrait penser que j'avais fait la fête toute la nuit. Je m'endormis aussitôt que j'eux pensé cette phrase.

* * *

**A bientôt ! **


	5. Chaptre 4

**Bonsoir (voir bonne nuit même)/bonjour mes lectrices ! désolée du retard mais j'étais en pleins examen pour le BAC, étant en section technologique j'ai des examens toute l'année ! Bref voila mon chapitre et une fin.. heureuse. des surprises arrivent dans le prochain chapitre ! chanson du chapitre : **

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? - Jenifer**

* * *

4.

Un mois, voila un mois que j'étais dans mon appartement. J'avais enfin une vie tranquille, sans mission et sans réel soucis. Je profitais de ma vie au lycée, j'étais rentré chez les pompom girl et j'aimais ça. J'avais la chance de mettre fait rapidement des amis et le soir après mes cours j'allais aider les sans abris. Ma vie aurait pu être presque parfaite si je n'avais pas rencontré Jasper Hale. Cet homme était insupportable, égoïste, manipulateur et incroyablement attirant. Il ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis que j'avais refusé son verre. Il était vexé je crois, mais je l'étais encore plus depuis qu'il m'ignorait. J'oubliais rapidement cet idiot en me concentrant sur mon entrainement.

-Bella, t'es pas avec nous là ! Bouges-toi un peu. Je te rappelle que nous avons une représentation demain.

Jessica me tira de mes rêveries. Son air était sec, à vrai dire je n'arrivais pas à lui montrer de la sympathie. D'habitude j'étais toujours agréable avec elle mais là, je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentais de lui sourire faussement aimable. De là où nous étions je pouvais apercevoir l'équipe de basket et bien sur dans cette équipe il y avait Jasper. Les deux équipes finirent ensembles et se regroupèrent sur les gradins.

-Alors Bella on n'arrivait pas à suivre les pas ? Mike se moqua gentiment de moi

-J'ai passé une sale nuit, j'ai bu trop de café, mentis-je. J'avais surtout trop réfléchi.

-Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai repris Bella aujourd'hui, rétorqua Jessica.

Elle lança des regards charmeurs à Jasper mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Je partis me changer pour me rendre dans le centre où j'étais bénévole. Là bas j'avais rencontré une fille du nom d'Angéla qui était aussi au lycée. C'était la fille du pasteur de mon quartier. Elle habitait à quelque pas de chez moi et c'était vraiment une fille agréable. Parfois on sortait ensemble, on passait nos soirées à parler de tout et de rien. Je me sentais toujours en confiance avec elle, parfois je devais faire attention à ne pas lui dévoiler mon secret. Une fois que notre bénévolat était fini, nous allâmes chez Angéla comme tous les jeudi après-midi.

-Alors Bella, comment ça s'est passé ton entrainement aujourd'hui.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai fait que de penser à Jasper. Du coup, j'ai loupé plusieurs enchainements et tu connais Jessica, faut toujours qu'elle se la ramène.

-Oh je vois. Tu es vraiment obsédée par lui hein !

-Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai refusé de boire un verre avec lui et il l'a mal prit. Depuis il m'ignore et sa m'énerve.

-Fais comme lui, ignore-le. Passe ton temps avec d'autre garçon, vas en fête mais surtout ne lui accorde plus d'intérêt. C'est comme ça que je ferais moi.

-Tu parles Angéla, des que tu vois un mec qui te plais te pique un far et tu pars en courant dans la direction opposée ! Riais-je

-Hé ! Rouspéta Angéla.

Elle me balança son oreiller en pleine et figure et je fis de même. Ce fut le début d'une bataille amicale. La mère d'Angéla vint nous calmer.

-Doucement les filles, sourit-elle.

-Excusez-moi madame Weber.

-Ce n'est rien, tu souhaites diner avec nous ce soir ? On ne va pas diner tard car je sais que tu as une représentation et qu'Angéla vous accompagne pour prendre des photos.

-Avec plaisir.

Angéla était la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée. Elle nous accompagnait toujours lors de nos nombreuses sorties. Cette fille était ma seule véritable amie encore vivante. On mangea rapidement devant la télé, le père Weber n'était pas encore rentré. L'ambiance fut amicale, la mère d'Angéla était très complice avec sa fille. On parla de Ben, le petit ami de sa fille. Angéla se faisait souvent taquinée par sa mère, et elle finissait toujours par rougir et éviter les questions. La fin de soirée arriva vite, et je devais déjà repartir seule chez moi. Angéla me promit de prendre le petit déjeuné avec moi avant que l'on parte avec le reste du groupe.

Mon appartement n'était qu'à quelques pas de chez elle, je ne mis pas longtemps à rentrer et à me coucher sans prendre le temps d'enlever mes vêtements.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. _Mince, quelle heure était-il ? _Je sautai de mon lit et filai rapidement sous la douche. Avant de me jeter sous l'eau bouillante j'allumai la radio et une chanson dynamique s'infiltra dans l'appartement généralement silencieux. Je ne pris pas le temps de me relaxer et me lavai rapidement les cheveux avec mon shampoing à la fraise. Je me rinçai avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette moelleuse, à peine j'eus le temps de poser mes deux pieds par terre que la sonnette retentit.

-Entre Angéla, criai-je.

-Bella ! Dis-moi que tu es habillée, soupira mon amie

-Non, mais je suis dans la salle de bain. Tu peux entrer, j'ai une serviette.

Angéla ouvra la porte et soupira très fort.

-Franchement Bella, le jour où tu seras prête à temps…

-Il tombera de la neige en aout je sais, la coupai-je amusée. En attendant, tu peux me passer mon uniforme de pompom-girl ?

Elle repartit dans la chambre et prit le dit uniforme avant de me le tendre.

-Je vais faire du café. Dans 5 minutes on mange, m'indiqua la fille devant moi.

Je m'empressai de me préparer et je sentis l'odeur du café chaud. Voila que j'avais faim, je finis de me maquiller avec un peu de fard à paupière blanc pailleté et un peu de crayon noir à la base de mes sous-cil. J'arrivai devant Angéla enfin prête.

-Bella tu es belle comme ça, me complimenta Angéla.

-Oh n'exagère pas, j'ai juste mis un peu de fard blanc pour me donner un air joyeux.

-Peut-être, mais la simplicité te va bien. Ce n'est pas comme Jessica et ses kilos de maquillage, rigola ma camarade.

-Tu veux dire ses kilos de peinture, corrigeai-je hilare.

On se calma avant de prendre une tasse de café et un toast qu'Angéla avait préparé. Comme à chaque fois que l'on déjeunait ensemble, nous ne parlions pas. Chacune concentré sur sa nourriture. Après avoir avalé plusieurs toasts et deux tasses de café on décida qu'il était temps de partir. On prit le bus juste en face de mon immeuble, on commença à discuter de nos projets pour la semaine prochaine. Comme c'était les vacances, Angéla partait dans une colonie pour adolescent. Cette fois-ci, elle partait au Congo. Elle était vraiment excitée.

-Tu te rends comptes, c'est vraiment génial ce pays. Malgré que je dois faire énormément de vaccin, grimaça Angéla.

-Je comprends, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça.

A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais l'idée qu'une aiguille perse ma peau pour m'injecter des microbes ne me plaisait guère.

-Tu viens chez moi avant d'aller à la fête demain ? Demandai-je

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller… Mon père pense que les fêtes d'adolescents sont le meilleur moyen de gouter à la tentation blablabla, mima Angéla avec ses mains.

Le père d'Angéla était peut-être le pasteur du quartier mais Angéla n'était pas d'accord avec ses principes. Pour elle, il fallait profiter de la vie. Mais souvent son père l'empêchait de profiter de la vie justement. Elle réfléchissait une minute avant de me sourire malicieusement.

-Oh Bella, tu pourrais convaincre mon père.

-Angie, je n'aime pas faire ça. J'ai l'impression de le trahir.

-Oh allez Bella, avec ton air d'ange innocent il ne peut rien te refuser.

Je ris de la métaphore d'Angéla, parfois elle était vraiment perspicace. Mais elle avait raison, elle comme moi avions besoin de faire la fête. Je souris à Angéla.

-Bon d'accord, mais je n'aime vraiment pas faire ça, soupirai-je.

-C'est pour la bonne cause. J'ai tellement envi de faire la fête.

-Tu as une robe au moins ?

-Non, pas pour la fête. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en passer une ? Me demanda Angéla soudainement.

-Pas de soucis. Oh Angéla, Ben vient avec nous ?

-Non. Il n'y a que moi. Je crois que Ben a déjà une sortie de prévue. De toute façon en ce moment ça ne va pas très fort entre nous.

-Comment ça ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est compliqué. Et puis peut importe, aujourd'hui on va bien s'amuser. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Et toi aussi tu devrais faire ça.

-De quoi tu parles ? Soufflai-je rapidement

-Et bien je parle de Jasper qui d'autre ! Ne pense pas à lui. Surtout qu'il sera là, expliqua-t-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car nous étions devant le lycée. Angéla prit son sac dans les mains et descendit du bus nonchalante. Jessica vint à nous et commença à pialer comme un canari.

-Bella, Angéla ! Je vous attendais depuis plusieurs minutes !

-Oh c'est bon Jess, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en retard, déclarai-je.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais je voulais qu'Angéla me prenne en photo avec le capitaine. Tu sais, Jasper, cancana cette sorcière.

-Je ne suis pas une photographe de magasine Jessica. Et puis ce n'est pas forcément toi que je vais prendre en photo, rétorqua Angéla en souriant.

Jessica nous observa outrée avant de repartir vers le groupe en remuant ses fesses. On ria discrètement avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre les autres. Comme à son habitude Mike me salua chaleureusement. J'avais senti qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Enfin il me voulait plutôt. Angéla nous demanda, au pompom gril de se rassembler pour prendre une photo de groupe puis demanda la même chose au sportif.

Dans le bus, il y avait une bonne humeur. Angéla prenait souvent des photos des personnes présentes, mais aussi de nous deux. Une fois arrivés au lycée concurrent au notre, nous primes rapidement la direction des vestiaires, Angéla alla au bureau de la direction pour signaler notre arrivé.

-On se retrouve dans 20 minutes Angie ok ?

-Oui, je vais remplir les papiers et trouver un bon angle pour prendre des photos.

Je souris à Angéla avant de rejoindre les filles. Dans les vestiaires, chacune se maquillait au couleur de notre équipe, noir et bleu. Jessica fit un rapide tour pour vérifier que l'on était parfaite. En plus du match de basket, nous participions au tournos des pompom girl et aujourd'hui un des membres du jury était présent. Jessica était vraiment stressée. On entendit la foule crier puis « Raise your Glass » résonna dans nos oreilles on secoua nos pompons ensemble pour nous motiver puis on s'élança en courant au milieu du terrain.

Je restais concentrée. Me laissant transporter par la musique, j'oubliais tout mes soucis. Dansant des pas que je connaissais par cœur je souriais, heureuse. Les autres filles étaient comme moi, concentrées mais également folle de joie de voir que les gens frappaient des mains au rythme de la musique. On fit notre dernière figure, je devais être jetée en l'air et atterrir dans leur bras. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que mes reflexes m'empêcherai de me faire mal. Je fermais les yeux à la fin de la chorégraphie, essoufflée. Le public nous applaudit tellement fort que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Jessica savait faire d'excellente chorégraphie. On rejoint le banc où était Angéla, elle me sourit avant de prendre des photos des joueurs. On s'amusait vraiment bien, c'était un merveilleux moment. On avait oublié nos soucis, nos rivalités. A chaque fois qu'un de nos joueurs marquait un panier, une d'entre nous faisait une petite figure.

Quand le résultat final fut annoncé, 24 à 12 pour nous, on courut vers eux et on les prit dans nos bras. J'entendis Angéla prendre des photos, et sur le coup de l'excitation, je pris Jasper dans me bras. Un picotement intense parcourut tout le corps. Je me séparai rapidement de lui et partis rejoindre les filles dans les vestiaires. Je me lavais rapidement et retrouvais Angéla. Je m'étirais gracieusement, _je suis vraiment épuisée ! _

-Bella ! Tu as serré Jasper dans tes bras !

-Ouais, c'est sur le coup de la joie. Ne t'emballe pas, râlai-je.

-Si tu le dis ! On fait quoi cette après-midi ?

-Je dois faire des courses, et puis après je vais prendre un long bain chaud pour me détendre. Tu veux venir avec moi faire les courses ?

-Oui, je devais m'acheter du papier pour dessiner, autant y aller ensemble, proposa Angéla avant de regarder derrière moi.

Elle prit son appareil photo et retira le flash avant de prendre quelques clichés.

-Je te montrerais ça demain.

J'haussai les épaules avant de prendre ma place dans le bus. Sur le trajet, on féta leur victoire en chantant. Demain promettait d'être une fête mémorable. Je mis mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et fermais les yeux légèrement, je me laissais bercée par ma musique. On arriva bien trop rapidement au lycée, je me frottais les yeux encore endormis.

-Bella, tu es enfin réveillée ! Plaisanta Angéla.

-Ouais, j'étais fatiguée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on est arrivé poulette. Tu viens ?

-Ouais j'arrive.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et croisai le regard de Jasper.

-Bonjour Jas…

Il était déjà parti. _Mais quel salop ! _Je pris mon sac en main et sortis du bus vraiment énervée. Angéla vit mon humeur et se précipita vers moi.

-Bella, ralentis s'il te plait. Je vais tomber à marcher aussi vite. J'ai mis des talons aujourd'hui.

Je m'arrêtai net sur le trottoir et Angéla manqua de peu de me foncer dedans.

-Non mais quel salop ! Il me regarde, je le regarde, je veux lui dire bonjour et il se casse. Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure, je ne le supporte plus.

Angéla mit une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je devais me calmer, je sentais mes ailes gonfler. Je souris à Angéla avant de me mettre en route vers un super marché. Ne pas pouvoir rouler avec ma propre voiture était vraiment agacent. J'allais devoir changer ça, après tout, ma carte d'identité indiqué que j'avais 18 ans et j'avais le permis au Etats-Unis donc ce week-end c'était décidé, j'allais m'acheter une voiture.

Je fis rapidement quelques courses avant d'aller chez Angéla la déposer.

-Tu restes ? Me supplia presque Angéla.

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire. Je suis désolée.

Je lui souris avant de faire demi tour et de partir m'acheter un café. Je fis la queue devant un Starbucks, je me commandais un Caramel Macchiato. Je le bus lentement dans un parc prêt de chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'énerver comme ça. Il ne devait pas avoir cette emprise sur moi. _Et merde ! _Je ne me comprends vraiment plus. Avant j'aurais laissé tomber, mais ce mec là me perturbait. Demain j'allais lui parler.

C'est sur cette conclusion que je repartis chez moi, le cœur plus léger. En rentrant chez moi, je vis que quelqu'un emménageait au dessous de chez moi, j'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas faire trop de bruit. Je ne vis pas à quoi ressemblait mon nouveau voisin, je vis seulement ces jambes élancées.

-Bonjour, dis-je simplement en passant.

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je décidai de mettre un peu de musique et de danser en faisant un peu de rangement. Cela me vida la tête et l'après-midi passa en un éclair. Une fois que l'album de Jenifer, une chanteuse française se termina, j'observai mon appartement.

-C'est du bon boulot. Je mérite un bon bain, me félicitai-je.

Je pris quelques photos avec mon téléphone avant de les envoyer à Angéla.

« J'ai fait du ménage pour me vider la tête. Avoues que tu n'as jamais vu un appart aussi propre ! »

En attendant sa réponse, je fis couler l'eau chaude et je retirais mon uniforme. Je retournais dans ma chambre en sous-vêtement quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner.

« Bravo Bella ! Et ben, tu devais vraiment avoir besoin de te vider la tête ! Tel que je te connais, tu dois te faire couler un bain brulant ! On se voit demain, bisous ! »

« Tu me connais vraiment bien, c'est flippant à force Angéla ! A demain ! »

Après avoir répondus à mon amie, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude se qui détendit tous mes muscles. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et après être sur que tous mes muscles étaient détendus je me lavais rapidement. Pour ce soir, j'avais décidé d'aller me chercher un repas chinois. Au coin de la rue, je vis une chevelure blonde que j'étais sur de connaitre.

* * *

Au petit matin je me sentais fraiche, une nouvelle détermination résonnait en moi. Si Jasper Hale ne voulait pas me parler, très bien je serais patiente. Il ne pourrait pas m'éviter toute la vie. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me préparer. J'avais opté pour une robe en laine beige et des collants transparents ainsi qu'une paire de botte à talon. Oui aujourd'hui j'allais être sexy, je mettais toutes mes chances de mon côté pour convaincre Jasper de me parler. Je retrouvais Angéla à l'arrêt de bus, celle-ci me dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

-Bella, tu as décidé de rendre Jasper fou ? Ricana Angéla

-Oui, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. Et puis si je peux le rendre fou de désire pour moi, pourquoi pas ! Avouai-je surprise moi-même de cette révélation.

-Et bien Madame se dévergonde, déclara cette fille.

Durant la journée, j'écoutais la musique entre les cours et je croisais Jasper je jouais de tout mon charme pour le séduire. _C'est quoi mon problème ? _C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais commandé par une force étrange qui me faisait désirer Jasper. Je voulais tout faire pour l'avoir.

Lorsque la cloche sonna et me libéra de cette journée je retrouvais Angéla et Ben au casier.

-Salut Ben.

-Bonjour jolie Bella. Tu as décidé de sortir le grand jeu aujourd'hui, remarqua l'homme en face de moi.

-Ah tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Elle veut séduire Jasper et elle y met tous ses talents, chuchota Angéla. Oh Bella, je passe directement chez toi avant la fête ?

-Oui, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, confirmai-je en souriant

Angéla embrassa tendrement Ben avant de me rejoindre.

-J'ai pleins de chose à te montrer Bella, murmura Angéla en me faisant un clin d'œil.

On arriva rapidement chez moi et Angéla retira son ordinateur de son sac pendant que je fis couler du chocolat chaud. Dehors je vis le ciel blanc.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il va neiger, déclarai-je pour combler le silence.

-Ouais, mon père m'a dit la même chose. Du coup pour les robes on fait comment ?

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir ma carte de crédit illimité dans mon sac à main.

-Si je te dis que mon parrain me donne tellement d'argent que je ne sais plus quoi en faire, tu me réponds quoi ?

-Fais un don à l'église de mon père, rétorqua Angéla sans réfléchir.

Je ne répondis pas, la laissant réfléchir. Soudain elle releva sa tête de son ordinateur.

-Tu veux dire que… Non mais t'es folle ! Et puis mon père va… On n'aura pas le temps… Sans compter que…

-Tu comptes finir tes phrases un jour ? Me moquai-je gentiment ?

-Bella, tu es vraiment fantastique. Mais on devrait se dépêcher, il est déjà 16h00.

-On boit un chocolat pour se réchauffer et on file au magasin.

Je lui tendis sa boisson chaude avant de vouloir regarder son écran quand elle l'abaissa rapidement.

-Non, sinon on ne va pas décoller de là. Je nous connais Bella, hop on se dépêche et on prend nos sacs avant de filer.

-Hum Angéla, tu ne vas pas prendre ton sac de cours quand même ?

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques qui font apparaitre un sac à main peut être ?

-Des pouvoirs non, _quoi que…_ mais une carte magique oui ! Quel couleur le sac ?

-Blanc si tu as !

Je finis ma dernière gorgée de chocolat avant de filer dans ma chambre. Je revins rapidement avec le sac en main. Angéla me sourit avant de me remercier et de le remplir avec ses affaires. On trouva un taxi par hasard et on s'empressa de le prendre. On fit rapidement le tour des boutiques proches de notre quartier avant de tomber sur une boutique de luxe. Angéla me regarda horrifiée quand j'entrais dans la boutique.

-Bella je n'ai pas les moyens ! Couina mon amie

-Moi j'ai les moyens pour deux ! Tu ne regardes pas le prix et tu prends ce que tu veux pour se soir. C'est moi qui paye !

-Bella, sa me gène.

-Ecoutes Angéla. Avant toi, je n'ai jamais de véritable amie. Laisses-moi te faire plaisir, s'il-te-plait !

Elle soupira avant de me faire un sourire et d'entrer dans cette boutique hors prix. On ressortit une heure plus tard, chacune une robe, une paire de chaussure, un collier et un mentaux bien chaud pour ce soir. On appela un taxi avant de filer se préparer chez moi. En chemin, Angéla me demanda des conseils de maquillage.

-Le mieux avec tes yeux marrons ça serait du doré avec du noir. Ouais je vais te donner ce qu'il faut et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je te maquillerais.

-Merci Bella. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-un fard à paupière violet et un rouge à lèvre rose.

-tu vas être magnifique.

Je lui souris avant de payer le chauffeur. On monta rapidement chez moi et Angéla prit la douche en première pendant que je préparais le nécessaire de maquillage. Je n'étais pas une fille superficielle mais j'avais énormément de maquillage. De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les marques. J'avais aussi beaucoup de vernis. En attendant qu'Angie sorte de la douche, je me fis les ongles en bordeaux comme ma robe. J'entendis Angie sortir de la douche, une serviette autours de son corps. Je pris sa place après lui avoir demandé de s'habiller et de se faire les ongles de la couleur qu'elle voulait et que j'avais tout installé sur la table la salle. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour me laver, je retrouvais Angéla qui avait ses ongles en beige, cela lui allait très bien. Elle avait enfilé sa robe couleur perle qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle me sourit et je la rejoins pour la maquiller. On ne parla pas durant cet acte, concentrées sur la soirée à venir. Angéla partit se coiffer pendant que je m'appliquai le fard à paupière. Je décidai ensuite de boucler mes cheveux et de les laisser détachés. Angéla arriva, un chignon lâche pour coiffure, elle était ravissante. Je regardais l'heure, il nous restait une heure. Je rangeais mon maquillage avant de rejoindre Angéla dans le salon.

-Je peux enfin te montrer ce que j'ai fait.

Elle tourna son ordinateur face à moi et je vis un montage de toutes nos photos ensemble. J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et tout ce que je pus faire c'est de la serrer dans mes bras avant de prendre l'ordinateur et de le brancher sur mon imprimante afin de garder ce montage chez moi. Puis je lui rendis son ordinateur.

-Je voulais aussi te montrer les photos que j'ai prises pendant que vous dansiez hier. J'ai pris Jasper en photo parce que je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais cru si je te l'avais dit.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regarda l'écran. Angéla avait séparé les photos de Jasper. Sur chacune d'elle, on pouvait voir Jasper sourire en me regardant. Il n'y avait plus de méchanceté, on aurait dit de l'amour dans son regard. Il était doux, tendre. Puis elle me montra les photos prises quand je dormais Jasper avait le regard rivé sur moi, rêveur. A quoi jouait-il ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Franchement Bella, ce soir ne loupe pas ta chance.

Je lui souris, elle avait raison. Je devais savoir, je devais aussi me tester. On partit à la fête, elle le cœur léger, moi le cœur lourd. Et si Jasper n'y était pas ?

Mes doutes s'évanouirent lorsque je repérai Jasper buvant un verre avec Ben, tient je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Angéla me serra dans les bras et rejoins son petit ami. Je décidai d'aller me servir un verre. Après tout, ce n'était pas interdit de s'amuser. J'avais mon verre plein quand je me retournais et que quelqu'un me rentra dedans, renversant mon verre sur ma robe. _Bordel !_

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu auras pu faire attention.

Je relevais la tête et vis Jasper. il inclina légèrement la tête en me fixant. _C'est quoi son problème ? il ne connait pas la politesse ? _

-Pardon.

-Pardon ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Non mais sérieusement Jasper, 1 mois. Un mois foutu mois que tu ne m'as pas parlé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que sa m'a fait ?

Il ne me répondit pas. _Dis quelque chose Jasper ! _

-Tu as refusé mon verre.

C'est tout ? c'est tout ce qu'il avait à me dire ? Idiot. Je préférais m'éloigner de lui. je retrouvais Angéla qui dansait sur une musique rythmée.

-Alors vous avez parlé ? hurla-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.

-Oui mais Jasper Hale n'est qu'un idiot, criai-je énervée.

Je voulus aller prendre l'air. La tête me tournait. _Qu'est qu'il m'arrive ? _Une fois dehors, le calme et le froid état apaisant. Je fouillais dans mon sac et je trouvais mes écouteurs. Je mis « appelle la police mon amour » une chanson de Jenifer. Elle arrivait généralement à me calmer.

Je vis Jasper arriver avant que la musique ne démarre. Je sais qu'avec cette chanson il pourrait comprendre ce que je ressentais, alors lorsqu'il vint à moi je lui mis un écouteur dans son oreille.

_**L'amour est lisse et ça me lasse  
Quand il s'enlise puis il s'en va, quand je l'enlace**_

Jasper me regardait de ses beaux yeux gris.

_**C'est un délice quand il se délasse  
Rempli de vices et d'injustices, il te dépasse**_

Mon voleur de cœur me souria

_**Appelle la police mon amour, avant qu'nos sentiments nous tuent  
Appelle la police mon amour, si entre nos rêves on s'entretue**_

Il prit ma main dans la sienne sans cesser de me regarder

_**Appelle la police mon amour, avant que nos lèvres se touchent  
Appelle la police mon amour, si je flirte avec ta bouche**_

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir la chanson et m'embrassa délicatement, dans une symphonie de sensations autant exquises que dérangeante.

* * *

**Et voila ! j'espère que sa fera plaisir à ceux qui aime les Jasper/Bella ! mais attention je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! bisous a dans quelques jours !**


	6. Chaptre 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! comme promis j'ai fait vite. pour chanson et pour rendre l'histoire plus clair voila un pov jasper ! la chanson du chapitre : **

**Everything - Lifehouse**

* * *

5

Ma vie est pathétique. Je ne suis bon qu'à servir de chauffeur et de ramasse ordure pour Président. Qui est Président ? Mon chef. Un peu mégalomane, Président pense être le meilleur dans tous les domaines. En faite, il n'est qu'un rebelle qui s'est cru meilleur que son créateur. Un peu comme moi, qui me suis toujours cru meilleur que mon père. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai reçu l'ordre de Président de m'inscrire dans ce lycée. Et c'est pour ça que je me trouvais à table, dans ce réfectoire à faire semblant d'être comme eux. Je n'avais pas reçu de mission précise, mais sa ne serait tarder. Pour passer le temps je m'étais inscrit dans le club de basket et j'étais rapidement devenu le capitaine d'équipe. Cela me prenait un petite partie de mon temps, et le reste du temps je couchais avec les filles de ce lycée et d'ailleurs. Non je n'avais pas honte de dire que je les faisais souffrir, j'aimais ça les voir pleurer après avoir compris que je n'avais fait que les utiliser. Non je ne connais pas le sens du mot « Amour », je ne connais que le plaisir et la jouissance du sexe.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensés, isolé du reste des garçons de l'équipe afin d'attirer ma prochaine proie, je la vis. Cette fille brune, aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux auburn. Elle était rayonnante, elle dégageait une lumière douce, et attirante. On aurait put croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Ange purificateur. Un de ces Anges que nous devons tuer ou qui réussit à nous convertir. Mais les Anges ne venaient pas ici, et Président m'aurait averti de sa présence. Elle me regardait un instant avant de se diriger vers une table où des personnes de sa classe se trouvaient. Soudain, après avoir mangé sa pomme elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, sourit la jeune femme devant moi

-Et moi Jasper, répondis-je ave un sourire charmeur.

Elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux, et je crus voir des milliers d'étoiles dorées dans les siens.

-Je viens d'arriver ici, et les gens sont… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais fit un léger mouvement circulaire avec sa main.

-Spéciaux. Oui, moi aussi j'ai cette impression, soufflai-je.

-Ils ont l'air si jeune de vrais gosses, marmonna-t-elle rapidement

-C'est peut-être nous qui sommes trop vieux pour jouer ce rôle ! Complétai-je taquin

Je voulais la tester, la faire craquer. Elle était bien trop sure d'elle pour être une humaine, je n'étais pas habitué à voir un être aussi magnifique. Jamais je n'avais vu d'Ange purificateur, je ne pouvais donc pas la comparer à ce que j'avais connu. Peut importe ce qu'elle était, elle ne répondit pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, lui donnant un air faussement contrarié qui lui donnait un air plus âgé.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. La cloche nous sortit de cette bulle un peu étrange où nous étions, elle et moi. Elle me sourit avant de rejoindre le groupe d'élève d'où elle venait. _Mais qui es-tu ? _

Je décidai de sécher les cours afin de la suivre discrètement, je voulais savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, dans quelle classe elle était. Je décidais de commencer par interroger Jessica Stanley, la fille qui savait tout sur tout le monde.

-Salut Jess, je peux te parler une minute ? Lançai-je

-Bien sur Jasper, tu peux tout me demander. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Tu vois qui c'est la nouvelle ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur elle ?

Elle fronça des sourcils.

-Bien sur. Son vrai prénom c'est Isabella, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Il parait qu'elle vit seule dans un hôtel pour le moment, selon les rumeurs elle serait orpheline mais possèderait une grande fortune. Je sais qu'elle a cours de sport avec nous cette après midi. Et les gens la trouve très gentille, mais je suis sure qu'elle cache quelque chose derrière son regard d'ange, récita Jessica qui semblait connaitre le discourt par cœur.

-Merci Jess, remerciai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle gloussa avant de retrouver ces copines les pom poms girls. Comme ça, Bella avait cours avec nous. Je retrouvais le groupe des basketteurs autours du fourgon de Mike. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, la plus part avait commencé à sécher les cours pour faire comme moi, cela m'exaspérait vraiment.

-Jasper, tu vas en sport après ?

- Bien sur, je ne voudrais pas louper une occasion de faire chier le prof !

Les mecs rirent ensemble à ma remarque. On alla ensemble au gymnase où les filles étaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Je pouvais les entendre rire, parler et certaines essayaient même de sympathiser avec Bella. Quand Isabella sortit de là, avec son débardeur rose et son short blanc, je la trouvais plus belle que jamais. Elle me sourit en m'apercevant et je fis de même. Je continuais de discuter avec Mike quand le prof arriva. _Je sens qu'on va rire. _Il essaya de me ridiculiser avec une de ses phrases idiotes et je lui rétorquai une phrase qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Oui j'étais assez fière de moi. Le prof me laissa tout de même avec Bella pour ma plus grande satisfaction, je vis qu'elle était un peu nerveuse.

Le début le match démarra doucement mais je voulais la tester, alors tout en frappant le volant avec une puissance violente je la questionnais sur sa vie. Elle ne cessait de sourire et n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour me répondre. Elle était vraiment forte. Les autres nous regardaient jouer en s'exclamant de surprise à chaque fois que nous frappions avec force. J'en avais marre de voir qu'elle prenait l'avantage, alors je lui fis un sourire charmeur. Cela la déstabilisa, elle oublia un instant le volant qui tomba juste à ses pieds. Je la narguais de ma victoire, en souriant.

-Tricheur !

Je ris avant de lui répondre. On continua notre duo jusqu'à la fin de la séance, le prof annonça la fin du cours bien trop vite à mon goût. J'aimais bien être en compagnie de Bella. Elle partit dans les vestiaires, suivie de plusieurs filles qui lui parlaient de moi. Le professeur de sport vint me voir.

-Alors Jasper, on dirait que tu as aimé le cours aujourd'hui !

-Et bien Monsieur Hanson, disons que si vous me mettez avec Bella Swan toutes les séances, il se peut que j'apprécie votre cours, marchandai-je

-On verra ça Monsieur Hale, bon week-end.

Je me changeais rapidement espérant trouver Bella avant qu'elle ne quitte l'établissement, je la trouvais juste à temps, je l'appelai.

-Quoi encore ? lança-t-elle glaciale.

Je lui proposai de venir boire un verre avec moi, en faite je me fichais de ce que l'on allait faire. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec elle, découvrir qui elle était. Mais elle refusa, légèrement triste. Elle prétexta qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Je commençais vraiment à croire qu'elle était un Ange, ceux-ci n'avait aucune joie à passer du temps avec des gens comme moi, et ils nous évitaient des qu'ils nous avaient repéré. Cela me mit hors de moi.

-A oui, tes devoirs t'appellent. Sage fille, combien de temps tu vas faire ça ? Ripostai-je

-Faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle

Mais j'étais déjà parti. Elle essaya de m'appeler mais je l'ignorais. J'étais vraiment énervé, mais aussi triste. C'était la première fois que je désirais vraiment la compagnie de quelqu'un.

Je pris la route en direction de mon hôtel. J'espérais pouvoir oublier ça en buvant et en trouvant des filles avec qui je pourrais oublier Isabella Swan.

* * *

J'étais perché sur le toit de l'hôtel, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Après être entré dans ma chambre, j'avais pris la direction de la douche où toute ma couleur avait disparu. Je buvais une gorgée de vodka quand quelqu'un se posa prêt de moi.

-Te voila dans un drôle d'état mon ami, son ton était compatissant.

-C'est ça de rester trop longtemps avec des humains, c'est déprimant d'être tout seul. Tu vois Edward, ça fait 3 mois que je suis dans ce lycée et j'en ai vraiment marre de ne pas avoir de mission. Je reste là, à attendre. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je dois attendre. Murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Edward me tapa légèrement le dos dans un espoir de me réconforter.

-Depuis combien de temps on se connait toi et moi ? Me demanda-t-il doucement

-Depuis 30 ans je pense, souris-je

-En faite cela fait 34 ans. Et en 34 ans, tu es souvent resté plusieurs années avec des humains et cela te plaisait. Tu t'amusais avec eux, tu les rendais mauvais, parfois tu les rendais accros à la drogue ou à l'alcool. Mais jamais je ne t'ai vu comme ça, intervint Edward.

Je me frottais la tête, gêné d'être démasqué aussi facilement.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Me lançai-je peux sur de ce que j'allais dire. Je ne me comprends même pas. En faite, c'est elle que je ne comprends pas. Elle est apparue dans le réfectoire, elle est venue me parler, m'a fait un sourire et elle est restée avec moi. Elle est si rayonnante, elle apporte du bonheur au gens rien qu'avec sa présence.

Edward m'observa sans rien dire. Je lui tendis ma bouteille, il but une gorgée en attendant que je continue.

-J'ai cru au début que les gens exagéraient, ce n'était qu'une humaine après tout, continuai-je. Elle devait être belle, Mike Newton clamait à qui voulait l'entendre et même à ceux qui ne le voulait pas qu'il allait sortir avec elle. Et puis je l'ai vu, dans ce réfectoire, entourée de personnes qui la questionnaient sans gêne. Elle était un peu exaspérée mais ne le montrait pas, elle est vraiment gentille et adorable. Elle donne de la joie quand elle pose les yeux sur nous. Je me sentais si bien avec elle, j'étais heureux.

Edward sourit, un peu moqueur.

-T'es amoureux mec ! Ria-t-il

-Mais non, niai-je. Je ne peux pas être amoureux. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour. Mais le vrai problème, c'est qu'elle a refusé de prendre un verre avec moi. Elle semblait énervée, comme si elle me détestait. Pourtant, quand elle a vu qu'elle m'avait blessé elle semblait presque désolée.

-Tu peux me la décrire physiquement et ce que tu as ressentit en la regardant ? Demanda-t-il

Je fermai les yeux, repensant à son visage.

-Elle n'est pas très grande, d'une taille moyenne. Des cheveux auburn long, ondulant légèrement. Elle a un visage en cœur qui lui donne des airs de poupée. Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses mais pas de trop ses yeux sont d'un chocolat presque liquide avec des milliers d'étoiles à l'intérieur, comme une poudre d'or. Elle est magnifique. Et elle rayonne vraiment, quand je la regarde je peux voir un aura de lumière blanche, on dirait un ange, soupirai-je.

-Jasper, c'est un Ange, me révéla Edward d'une voix dure.

Je savais ce que sa signifiait. J'allais finir par la détruire si je restais avec elle. Et par chance si elle était un Ange purificateur, j'allais être détruit. Quoi qu'il arrive nous étions faits pour nous haïr.

-Il y a peut être une autre solution, regardes nous sommes bien des amis.

-Oui mais je suis un Ange de la Mort. Vous ne pouvez pas m'influencer, la seule façon de me détruire c'est de m'arracher mes ailes, des ailes qui sont d'ailleurs pleins de venins et que qui comptes les touches sans ma permission meurt à petit feu, rappela mon ami sévèrement.

Je soupirais longuement, je devais l'éviter à tout pris.

-Je pense que tu prendras la bonne décision Jasper. Je dois y aller mec, fait attention à toi. Ne la détruits pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Edward disparut dans un souffle, me laissant seul dans mes réflexions. Je fermais les yeux et essayai de trouver Bella. Elle était là, perchée sur un lampadaire à l'abri des regards humains. Ses ailes étaient blanches et dorées, je ne savais pas quelle sorte d'ange elle pouvait bien être mais elle était vraiment magnifique !

* * *

Un mois après qu'Edward m'avait rendu visite, je continuais d'ignorer Bella. Enfin officiellement je l'ignorais et je l'évitais. Mais après les cours, une fois qu'elle avait fini son bénévolat, qu'elle était rentrée de chez Angéla et qu'elle dormait enfin je l'observais à travers la fenêtre. Une fois, elle avait oublié de refermer la fenêtre après être rentrée d'un vol de nuit. J'en avais profité pour rentrer chez elle. J'étais devant son lit, elle semblait si paisible. Il n'y avait plus de trace de sa magie, elle semblait humaine à cet instant. Je lui caressai la joue doucement, subtilement.

-Jasper, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Je crus qu'elle était réveillée mais elle dormait. Bella rêvait de moi, et pour la première fois depuis 1 mois, je fus à nouveau heureux.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était levé. Mon réveil indiquait qu'il était tôt, bien trop tôt. Je grognais en remettant la couette sur mon visage. Mais à quoi bon, j'étais déjà réveillé. Au moins ce matin j'aurais le temps de me préparer.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude et mis en route la machine à expresso. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, laissant le temps qu'il fallait à mon corps et à mon cerveau pour se réveiller. Je pris conscience de quel jour nous étions. Aujourd'hui j'allais passer la matinée entière avec Bella, pas directement mais nous étions en sortie pour notre match. Je pris Mike sur le chemin avant d'aller nous chercher deux cafés. Au fond, je ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal à ce type. C'était la première fois où je me sentais chez moi dans ce lycée. On bavarda de nos vies et du match de la veille et de la fête du soir.

Je passais devant l'hôtel où je vivais, Mike siffla d'admiration.

-Et ben, tu ne te refuses rien ! Constata-t-il.

-Tu sais, j'ai peu être les moyens mais je ne suis pas forcément heureux. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable de vivre seul, avouai-je.

-Ouais mais t'es indépendant. Tu fais ce que tu veux et avec qui tu veux.

-Pas forcément tu sais, je suis quand même souvent surveillé, expliquai-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, confessai-je.

J'en avais trop dit. Je souris à Mike avant de reprendre la route du lycée, 5 minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés. Jessica vint vers nous, elle m'énervait déjà rien qu'avec sa présence. Quand Bella et Angéla arrivèrent, elles furent accueillies par des tonnes de questions de la part de Jessica. Nous montâmes dans le bus où certains avaient déjà allumé la musique, Bella se plaça à la banquète du font avec Angéla. Elles prirent des photos de tout le monde, surement dans le bus de faire un montage ou pour le journal du lycée. D'ailleurs, j'aurais tellement voulu que Bella et moi soyons pris en photo. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, on prit la direction des vestiaires. Avant notre match, les filles allaient danser pour nous encourager. Bella était divine quand elle se déhanchait. _Pourquoi es-tu un Ange douce Bella ? _Je n'avais plus envi de jouer, je voulais simplement la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Oublier qu'elle était un Ange, que je pouvais la tuer par ma présence. Edward avait raison, je ne pouvais pas la détruire. Une fois que le match fut terminé, les filles étaient folles de joie. Chacune nous serra dans ses bras et même Bella le fit. Des milliers d'étincelles parcoururent mon corps, un frisson intense se fit ressentir dans mon dos. J'avais oublié le reste, le monde entier. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi et c'était magique. Je vis un sourire sur magnifique visage, elle ne me détestait pas. Bella partit directement dans les vestiaires, sans un regard pour moi. Je fis de même avant d'aller dans le bus. De là où j'étais, je pouvais la voir dormir. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et elle semblait vraiment fatiguée. Je voulais tellement aller prêt d'elle mais j'hésitais, il y avait trop de personne autours de nous. Quand on arriva, tout le monde se pressa de sortir. Il ne restait plus qu'elle est moi. Elle tenta de me parler mais je vis Président à l'entré du lycée, je devais partir. Il ne devait pas voir Bella. Je le rejoignais rapidement, lui montrant ma voiture.

-Bonjour Président.

-Bonjour Jasper, sourit-il. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé. Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ?

-Et bien je me plais ici. J'aime cette vie normale, avec des amis et aussi une certaine indépendance, précisai-je.

-Je suis heureux que tu plaises ici.

-Que voulez-vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous êtes là pour une visite de courtoisie, grommelai-je.

-Ne sois pas autant sur la défense. Je voulais te faire un cadeau, j'ai un appartement depuis plusieurs années qui n'est pas utilisé. Je souhaitais t'en faire cadeau, il est prêt d'ici. Précisa Président en montrant une route que je connaissais très bien.

Je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté, voulant discuter avec lui. Mais quand je me retournai il n'était plus la. Seule une petite clé en argent était posée sur le siège avec un mot de Président «Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur ! » Et un nœud rouge où pendait le numéro 13, l'appartement juste en dessous de chez Bella.

Je souris, et décidais d'aller chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel. Jamais je n'aurais cru Président capable d'une telle chose. Je commençais mon déménagement avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

Le soir, je pouvais entendre Bella s'activer. Elle devait surement faire du rangement, parfois je l'entendais chanter une chanson française. Elle avait un joli accent, elle devait parler cette langue couramment comme moi. Je pris mes clés et je sortis pour m'acheter de quoi manger, une fois mon diner englouti, je m'endormis rapidement. J'étais vraiment déterminé à arranger les choses avec Bella.

* * *

Le matin, j'entendis Bella s'activer chez elle. Elle marchait de long en large dans son appartement, me donnant rapidement le tournis à force de suivre les bruits de pas avec mes yeux en me préparant de mon côté. Puis d'un seul coup plus rien, elle était en route pour prendre le bus. Je finis mon café et prit la direction du parking, sur la route du lycée je croisais Mike.

-Hé Mike, tu montes ? Criai-je en ouvrant la fenêtre côté passager.

Il ouvrit la portière et je refermais la vitre, il faisait vraiment froid dehors.

-Tu ne passes pas par ici habituellement ! Constata Mike.

-Je me suis enfin trouvé un appartement, enfin c'est mon père qui me l'a offert, expliquai-je rapidement.

-Tant mieux pour toi mec, souria mon ami en mettant la musique en route.

La journée passa tranquillement, et la fête arriva bien vite à mon goût. Dans mon appartement, je faisais les cents pas. J'entendais Bella rire avec Angéla.

Je m'observai rapidement dans le miroir. J'avais mis un jean sombre avec une chemise noir. Pour être à l'aise et parce que j'adorais ça, j'avais enfilé une paire de converse noir.

Je partis avant les filles et je retrouvais Ben dans un coin de la pièce où se déroulait la fête.

-Dis-moi Ben, tu parles souvent avec Bella ?

-Ouais, souvent. Pourquoi ? M'interrogea-t-il

-Est-elle énervée en ce moment ?

-Oui car tu l'évites. Franchement elle est grave amoureuse de toi, fais quelque chose pour arranger ça, car tout le monde a remarqué que tu l'aimes aussi.

Je lui souris au moment où les filles arrivèrent. Angéla nous rejoins alors que Bella part se servir un verre.

-Mais tu attends quoi là Jasper ? S'énerva Angéla. Vas la rejoindre idiot !

Je lui obéis et trouva rapidement Bella. Elle était de dos, j'étais si prêt d'elle que lorsqu'elle se retourna son verre se renversa sur elle. Elle s'énerva aussitôt.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu auras pu faire attention, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête en finissant sa phrase. J'inclinai la tête, observant ses yeux qui m'ensorcelaient. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolé. Que j'étais un idiot, et que je voulais vraiment être auprès d'elle. Que la vie sans elle était vraiment dure.

-Pardon.

Se fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Dans ses yeux, la poussière dorée disparue et le chocolat liquide devint dur.

-Pardon ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Non mais sérieusement Jasper, 1 mois. Un mois foutu mois que tu ne m'as pas parlé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que sa m'a fait ?

Oui je me rendais compte Bella. Je devais savoir pourquoi elle avait refusé mon verre, car j'ai cru qu'elle me détestait et sa m'avait presque tué. Elle ne me répondit pas et retrouva Angéla avant de crier que j'étais un idiot. Elle semblait blessée, je crus voir une larme sur sa joue quand elle passa de profil et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Je suivis Bella qui avait ses écouteurs dans les mains. Au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle mit la chanson en route et alors je compris. La chanson était douce, c'était une chanson française. Les paroles décrivaient ce qui semblait être l'état d'esprit de Bella.

Elle m'aimait. Voila ce que disait la chanson. Elle était apeurée de ça, mais elle m'aimait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je me rapprochai de Bella et l'embrassai délicatement.

Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, se fut comme une symphonie d'émotion. Du plaisir, de la peur, de la rage, de la joie, du doute. Mais par-dessous tout je ressentis une chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'amour.

* * *

**Je vous préviens déjà je participe à un concours d'écriture mondial qui dure tout le mois de novembre. donc ce mois ci je risque de pas poster de chapitre, je suis désolée ! **

**bisous bisous ! **


End file.
